She Will Be Loved
by Ember1313
Summary: This is a rewrite of when Jason returned the first time.I really suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author: **Kelly  
**Rating: **PG 13 (possibly R in some chapters.)

**AN:**

Ok this idea just came to me awhile ago. Like four months. LOL I was listening to the Maroon Five song She Will Be Love. I just really like that song. You know me, so yes this is going to a dark fic at some point. I'm sorry. It's just me.

I want to think the people who looked this over for me. You guys were a big help.

**Background:**

This goes back to when Jason retuned the first time. Everything is the same till then. And if the first few chapters seem famliar it is. I used a lot of the diologue from GH As always if you have any questions just ask. 

* * *

**_She Will Be Loved_**

Prologue

They were walking on Elm Street Pier. It was a cold January day. Jason was grateful for the cold. Not that he could really feel it but he knew she couldn't stand there and argue with him for long. He listened to her ramble about laundry. Her life was so normal. He wanted that for her. This is why he had decided to go. _"Elizabeth... ah... This… this won't take long."_ He motioned for her to sit on the bench. Then he sat beside her and sighed. He knew how badly this was going to hurt her. He'd give anything to not be the cause of her pain. He also knew drawing it out would only make it worse so he just said it. _"I'm leaving town for good."_

_"Well...uh when are you leaving?"_

"Today."

"Just like that?" She asked shocked by his answer.

He sighed again before answering her._ "Yeah. I'm not… I'm not telling a lot of people. But I wanted you to know."_

"Oh. Thank you for thinking of me."

"You okay?"

"Do you want me to say I am? 'Cause I can do that. Yes Jason I'm fine really. Thank you for asking. Good luck where ever you're going. And I'll think of you."

Anger surged through him. He didn't want her to pretend with him. He wasn't blind he could see that she was in pain._"Elizabeth."_

"Don't. Don't ask me how I'm feeling if you don't want to know."

"I'm sorry." And he was. Very sorry.

_"Then why are you leaving? I mean yesterday you were laughing; we were out on your bike. What changed?"_

"Nothing. Nothing's going to change unless... unless I go. There are people who I care about who are hurting everyday because of me."

"These people, am I one of them?" Jason could hear the hope in her voice. God this was going to kill him.

_"Yes."_ He said honestly. Despite everything, he wanted her to know she mattered to him.

_"No. You're wrong. I don't hurt because of you, Jason. I would hurt without you."_

"Elizabeth, I've... I've made you target. A way to get to me. And... And I know that... that you're willing to take the risk. But you don't really understand what it means. To have guards around all the time. To… to be afraid... everyday. It makes your world so small. It takes away your freedom. And… and you don't want that. You told me so yourself." He wanted her to understand that this was the only choice he had.

_"So you're leaving to protect me?" _she asked softly tears welling up in her eyes.

_"That's part of it. But not all of it. There are people here who would be better off without me."_

"Do you know how hard it is to lose the only person who believes I can figure out my own life?" she asked him as she struggled no to cry.  
_  
"You're not losing me. I'm just going away." _He insisted softly.  
_  
"Thank you for telling me. I mean that." _She was so quiet, which was making it worse. He had expected her to fight like all the other times he tried to end their friendship. Something! Anything! He wasn't prepared for her to just accept it. That acceptance hurt him worse than telling her. Jason slowly leaned over and placed his hand on the back of her head before bringing his lips to her forehead. She grabbed his wrist tightly, but didn't try to stop him when he pulled away.

_"Goodbye."_

"No. I'll see you later." She told him. Then she quickly got off the bench and raced up the stairs. Jason sat there watching her leave. Part of him was glad she didn't look back. He didn't want her to see how much he was hurting. Sighing softly, he leaned back on the bench. Jason closed his eyes briefly and wondered how he was going to actually leave Port Charles…leave Her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he sat on his bike later that night he felt regret for the first time in his life. He regretted hurting Elizabeth. He regretted that he had to go. Most of all he regretted hurting himself. He hesitated only a moment before revving up his bike and taking off.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Jason rode his bike into Port Charles, the last place he'd ever thought he'd want to be again. When he left last January, he honestly thought he would never return. So why was he here now? Business for Sonny. At least that's what he had convinced himself. And it was true, at least in part. Sonny did need him. Most of his reasons though centered around her. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her laugh, her smile, everything about her haunted him. It took leaving Port Charles to realize he loved her. He was almost certain she didn't feel the same way. She loved someone else. Someone who was gone. Dead. She thought of him as a friend. Friend. He hated that word. He wanted more.

God help him. He loved Elizabeth Webber. His sister's best friend. He didn't care that she was barely eighteen. Or that he had almost gotten her killed once already. He wanted to be with her. Somehow, someway, he wanted that chance. He wanted her to forget about everyone but him, which meant returning to Port Charles.

Elizabeth sat in her studio crying. It seemed all she could do when she was alone. She was sick of hiding how she felt all the time. Part of her was angry at everyone. Why couldn't they see she was so unhappy? Didn't they see she had changed? She wasn't the same person she had been last spring. She had become an independent woman. Hell she'd stood up against the whole town this winter. That person didn't disappear when Jason did. Although it felt like it at times.

Be careful what you wish for. Her grams had always told her. She had never understood. Now she did. A year ago she would have given anything to have Lucky back. And now here he was, alive! It was a miracle…that's what people said. The trouble was she wasn't the same person and neither was he. They just couldn't go back. She didn't want to. It would feel like betraying Jason's friendship. Betraying the things he had unknowingly taught her. God how she missed him. She wished he'd come back. Elizabeth missed their talks. She missed how he got her in a way no one else did. She just missed him.

Jason was standing on the Elm Street Pier. It was the last place he had seen Elizabeth. He had brought her here to say good bye. It had hurt so much to say the words to her, to see the pain he was causing with them. But Jason had convinced himself that leaving was for the best. Not just for Elizabeth, but for everyone...everyone, but him.

Jason heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When he turned around he saw Elizabeth. "Hi." Jason said looking at her. He wasn't sure what to expect of her reaction to seeing him again. She looked older somehow. Maybe it was the fact her hair was so different.

"Jason you're back!" Elizabeth ran to him and threw her arms around him. He hugged her to him tightly. It felt like nothing had changed. Like he had been gone a few days instead of months. When they pulled apart she asked. "How have you been? When did you get back? And does Emily know yet?"

Jason had to smile. He had actually missed her rambling. "Wait. Late yesterday. And no I have not seen Emily yet."

"But I can tell her right? Its... it's not a secret? Oh God, Jason, please, you have no idea how amazing it is that you're here right now. Emily really needs you."

She got his complete attention with those words. "What's wrong?"

"All I can say is that a lot has happened. But she really, really misses you. So can I call her? Like now? Please?"

"Sure. Yeah."

Elizabeth opened her purse and pulled out a cell phone. "I cannot believe you're here. This is so incredible." She told him as she dialed Emily's number. "So are you alright? Where have you been? ...Emily I need you at the Elm Street Pier immediately. ...No .No. No, it's good. It's good. But I'm not going to tell you anything else. Just get down here right away. ... Well tell him something came up. And whatever you do don't bring him with you. You have to come by yourself. ... Only the single best thing that could have happened. Now trust me you're going to kick yourself for wasting time on the phone when you could have gotten here faster. So hurry up!" Jason watched Elizabeth's conversation with Emily. He smiled at her excitement at seeing him, he had been so unsure... "I cannot wait to see the look on Emily's face when she sees you. She is going to flip."

"Why... why has she needed me? What's going on?"

"I'll let Emily tell you. Do you remember when we sat here and we said goodbye? And I said no see you later? I knew I'd see you again." She said poking him softly in the chest.

"I... uh... I thought about you a lot." The look on Elizabeth face made him quickly change the subject. "How's um how's your painting? Was your professor better than the first guy you had?" Jason asked suddenly feel awkward.

"Well he seemes to like me better. I guess that's a good sign. And I'm learning a lot of new techniques."

"Do you like what you're painting now?"

"Well sometimes it's still hard for me not to see everything that's wrong. But I still think my painting of the wind is the best I've ever done. I bet you've seen the wind in a lot of different place right?"

"No. I only saw the wind with you." Jason told her honestly. The same look from before crossed her face. It was a mixture of pain and sadness. What was that about? He didn't have the time to figure it out now. Emily would be here soon. "But I have been to a lot of places."

"Like where? Did you make it to Italy? They say the light in Italy is different then anywhere else in the world."

"No. I did not make it to Italy. I'll have to take your word for that."

"Then where did you go? Besides Minnesota? When Emily got your postcard we sat around for weeks trying to figure out why you'd go there."

"Actually I was looking for someone."

"Oh."

"And eventually I found him in Indiana. But after that I started traveling for fun. Just seeing whatever I wanted to see."

"I can't wait to do that. Just go anyplace I'd like."

Jason finally asked the one question he wanted answered since he saw her. "Have you been okay?"

"Its... it's been difficult since Lucky came home."

Jason was shocked. It was the last thing he ever expected to hear. "Lucky?"

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head before speaking. "He's.. he's alive?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It turns out he was kidnapped by Faison. And the body they found was somebody else put there to make all think it was Lucky. I guess Helena Cassadine figured out he was alive and rescued him."

"Is he okay?"

"He's alive. And I guess he seems alright. Do you remember you used to find me missing him? And you'd sit and listen while I told you how perfect our love was and how it would last forever?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well it didn't." Elizabeth looked so sad in that moment. All he wanted to do is pull her next to him and tell her it would be okay.

He couldn't though. He wasn't able to lie. And he didn't want to. Not with Elizabeth. But he could listen. So he motioned for her to sit on the bench with him."So when did... uh Lucky come home?"

"The end of April. You know at first I didn't want to believe he was alive. I wouldn't let myself hope because I didn't want to lose him twice. That's what happened anyway. Lucky's alive but he doesn't love me anymore."

"I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head softly before saying. "I mean I still love him as much as ever. When he was gone I had to pretend like I didn't miss him. And now that he's alive I have to pretend that I don't love him. I'm so sick and tired of faking how I feel. You know you're still the only person who makes me feel like I don't have to. Have I told you how much I have missed you?"

Before Jason could say anything Emily showed up. "Jason?"

"Hey." He said standing up.

Emily pulled him into a tight hug similar to the one Elizabeth had given him. What the hell happened while he was gone? "Jason?"

"Whoa."

"Oh my god. Never, never go away. Promise me."

"Hold on. What's… what's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong. Sonny got arrested. Carly lost her baby. And Grandfather is trying to get Michael back."

"Hold on. Slow down. What's going on with you right now?"

"I wish you would have been here."

"Here for what?"

Emily looked over at Elizabeth, who nodded for her to tell Jason. "I needed you Jason. It all started when..."

"Hey everybody." Lucky said as he approached them. "What's going on?" Jason felt the tension in the air. Not just from Emily but from Elizabeth too. Lucky walked over to Jason and shook his hand. "Jason it's great to see you."

"Yeah you... you too."

"When did you get back?"

"Last night."

"So... uh wow it really is great to see you. I see Emily is happy about it too. But right now we actually we have to get to Kelly's"

"Um… Lucky I was just about to…" Emily started.

"I'm sure you have a lot of family stuff you need to fill him in on but can it wait? We really should be at Kelly's."

"Lucky, Emily has really missed Jason. This is the first time they've seen each other. I think they need to catch up." Elizabeth step forward as she spoke. But she only ended up further behind Jason. Jason felt her next to him. It was almost like she was seeking his protection. From who? Lucky?

"Well it not like he's going anywhere. Right?"

"Well you... you know I'll walk Emily up when we're done because Kelly's isn't going anywhere either." He really wished Lucky would go away. It was clear neither Emily nor Elizabeth was going to tell him anything with the boy there. Besides his behavior was annoying Jason. He didn't like the way Lucky was acting. There was something off about it.

"See that's the thing it's actually kind of important."

"Lucky." Elizabeth cut in.

"Let's not make a big deal about this."

"Well hold on you just said it was important. What's... what's going on?"

Before Jason could get answer Sonny interrupted. "Hey Jason."

"Oh… um I guess Sonny's here to see you so just tell me where you're staying and I'll call you. Okay. I mean you are going to be around tomorrow?" Emily said nervously.

"Yeah. Call me at Jake's."

"Okay. It's really good to see you Jason. I'm glad you're back." Emily told him as she gave him another hug.

"Me too." Elizabeth said hugging Jason as well. The two girls left and Lucky followed them. Jason was confused as to what just took place. But he was suddenly very glad he was back.**  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Liz was having a terrible day. First her alarm didn't go off and she was nearly late for her class. Her day then went from bad to worse when Carly showed up at Kelly's and started running her mouth about Jason. _What was wrong with her?_ She acted like she owned him or something. The worst part for Liz was getting into a fight with Lucky. She couldn't get over what he wanted her to do! Why would he even suggest that she be with Nikolas? He acted like his suggestion was the most natural thing in the world. Like she should be grateful for his permission! The thought just made her sick. Liz knew she could never see Nikolas that way. It had been so awkward between them last year after he had kissed her. They were just getting back to being friends. At least he wasn't encouraging Lucky in any way.

She was so frustrated by the time she took her break that when she heard a bike she ran out the back, hoping it was Jason. When she saw that it was, her day instantly got better. Elizabeth knew Jason was the one person who would just listen to her. She knew he wouldn't judge her or tell her how to feel. Jason would do what it seemed only he could. He would truly listen to her. It didn't seem like much…but to her, especially now, it was everything. "_Hey, I heard a bike I was hoping it was you."_

_"What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"It seems like everything."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Ask me what I hate more than anything in this world."_

_"Ok. What do you hate more than anything in this world?"_ Jason asked confused. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

"_When Lucky tells me to be with Nikolas."_

_"That happen tonight?"_ Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What was Lucky thinking?_

_"Yeah. For the ten thousandth time."_

_"Why would he say it?"_

Liz tried to explain how Lucky came into Kelly's trying to get her to listen. She told Jason that when she looked in Lucky's eyes she could see that he loved her. So she finally listened to him. "_Guess what he says?"_

_"Be with Nikolas?"_

She nodded her head slightly, "_Why do I keep falling for this? Why do I keep just diving right in? And why won't Lucky stop hurting me?" _

Jason could hear the defeat in her voice. It hurt him to know that she in pain. After a moment's thought he spoke. "_Why would Lucky want you to be with Nikolas?"_

_"Who knows? Ever since Lucky got back he just decided that I should be in love with Nikolas and that we should just be friends. It's driving my crazy! It's like his brain is stuck there. And… and then he… he starts acting like he loves me again and then the whole thing starts all over again."_

Jason didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure anything he had to say would help. So he did the only thing he could think of. "_You… you wanna ride?"_

_"I thought you were never going to ask."_ she said before heading over to his bike and grabbing the helmet he always kept there for her. Jason started his bike and when he felt her arms around him he took off.

Jason drove out of town toward the cliff roads. He always loved that she got excited when he went fast. The first time he took her out he worried she'd be scared but she hadn't been not even for a moment. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Maybe more. Jason was trying to figure where to take her. He wanted it to be someplace quiet where they could talk. Someplace she could think. Just then he saw a road he knew well. It led to a bridge that extended across the gorge. He knew few people were aware of its existence. They would probably be alone. He hadn't been there in a long time, not since he had said good bye to Robin. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how it would feel to bring Elizabeth there. As he turned down the road he realized it was just a place to him now. All the feeling and memories associated with Robin were gone. He stopped the bike near the bridge. As he leaned against the rail he began to tell Elizabeth about the bridge and how he found it. That led, of course, to them talking about Robin. It was something they hadn't done very often. "_Emily told me you loved Robin more than your life and when it was over you just let go. How'd you do it? Can you teach me? Because Lucky doesn't want me to love him anymore. But I don't know how to stop. When did you stop hurting over Robin, how long did it take?"_

_"I wasn't really keeping track." _he told her honestly. "_I had so many other things to think about. When Robin was gone that helped."_

_"I see Lucky almost everyday. And he says he wants to be my friend so I put on that fake, perfect friend smile and tell him everything's fine with me. I can't show how I really feel cause somebody will tell me not to give up hope. That I'm right for loving Lucky. That he just needs more time. Time won't fix it. He doesn't love me. I just have to move on and accept it."_

_He didn't want to spend the night talking about Lucky. Especially not when the boy was clearly causing her pain. But if this was the only way he could help, he was just going to have to suffer through it. [i"Yeah but you say it like you did something wrong. I mean you love Lucky. It's not your fault that... that he changed his mind."_

_"Yeah but __**why**__ did he Jason? I mean that's the thing. You __**know**__ why you and Robin broke up. You had a reason why your feelings changed. I mean if Lucky has a reason for not loving me he won't say it. If he'd just give me some sort of an explanation, maybe I could do what he wants and let go."_

_"What does he say to you besides he doesn't love you?"_

_"To be with Nikolas. To be happy. Don't ask me how he's convinced himself that Nikolas could make me happy."_

_"He shouldn't be jerking you around."_ Jason told her. He was sick of listening to her blame herself for something she had no control over.

"_Well he does." She admitted. v"And I keep letting him that's the part I should be able to change. And I don't know why I can't."_

_"Maybe… maybe you're scared what will happen if you don't love Lucky."_ Jason said hesitantly. Elizabeth gave him a confused look before he continued. "_You see I didn't... I didn't know who I was if I didn't love Robin. I thought there would be this emptiness inside me forever. I was wrong. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything for awhile. It fades and you remember there are other things to live for. Other people. You remember there's stuff you do, things you want to feel. Eventually, you just realize the pain is gone. At least that's... that's how it happened for me."_ It hurt a little to talk about Robin like this. But if it helped her even for a moment it was worth it. He studied her profile for a moment before asking "_What do you like?"_

_"I don't understand."_ She said curious as to what he meant.

"_Painting? Ice cream? Going fast?"_

_"Going fast."_

_"Why? Why fast?"_

_"I don't know it makes me laugh. And I feel alive. It makes my heart pound."_

_"Yeah. I used to fight."_

_"With who?"_ Elizabeth asked, Shocked at the thought.

"_Oh, anyone...I don't know."_

Elizabeth began to laugh at his admission. It sounded so good to Jason. "_You don't strike me as the fight picking type."_

_"You know, I'm not really but there must be something about me that irritates people. Or they just knew it was what I wanted. Because I'd go to Jake's and I wouldn't even be paying attention then some guy would insult one of the waitresses and I'd try to stop him and then all hell would break loose."_

Jason wasn't totally sure how she'd react but he never expected what she said to him. "_So, you wanna go to Jake's and pick a fight?" _

She was still leaning against the railing giggling at her idea. Jason gently turned her so she was facing him. Then he just as gently pushed her shoulder. Seeing caught her off guard he asked, "_You ever been in a bar fight?"_

_"Well… um… I guess the first night that we met. Remember you got that creep away from me. And I wasn't very grateful."_

_"So you wanna go dance with some jerk you don't know?"_

_"No. No… I um... I assumed you'd go pick the fight and I'd just be your back up."_

_"Really?"_ He asked pushing shoulder slightly harder this time. "_See first I need to know you can handle yourself."_

_"Oh."_

_"How hard can you hit?"_

For some reason this made Elizabeth laugh again. "_I don't know I don't go around hitting people everyday. This whole bar fighting thing is gonna kind of be new for me."_

_Jason held his hands up for her to hit. [i"Alright, come on try it."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yeah. Go on." _He encouraged. He knew she was reluctant to so. She punched him softly. "_Awe. You can do better than that."_

_"Well I don't want to hurt you."_

_"See, if you can't hurt me it's not a good idea we go bar fighting at Jake's. So you need to show me you can defend yourself."_ So Elizabeth hit him again harder this time. Jason began to give her instructions. After several more punches he grabbed by the arm. Pulling her towards him. He did it to teach her something about fighting. But he also just wanted to feel her next to him. She was laughing again by the time he spoke "_See? You've gotta move. Otherwise you're too easy to catch."_

_"Okay. Okay I'll keep moving."_

_"So do you want to rest? Or do you want to try it again?"_

_"What do you think?" _

They kept at it for awhile. Elizabeth was a quick learner. She was no where near ready for fighting at Jake's but Jason was surprised at how well she did. "_So, how does it feel?"_ He asked sensing she needed a break.

"_Like my arms are about to fall off."_

_"Yeah. Fighting is different. So, you ready to go to Jake's?"_ He asked motioning towards his bike.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Liz was having a terrible day. First her alarm didn't go off and she was nearly late for her class. Her day then went from bad to worse when Carly showed up at Kelly's and started running her mouth about Jason. _What was wrong with her?_ She acted like she owned him or something. The worst part for Liz was getting into a fight with Lucky. She couldn't get over what he wanted her to do! Why would he even suggest that she be with Nikolas? He acted like his suggestion was the most natural thing in the world. Like she should be grateful for his permission! The thought just made her sick. Liz knew she could never see Nikolas that way. It had been so awkward between them last year after he had kissed her. They were just getting back to being friends. At least he wasn't encouraging Lucky in any way.

She was so frustrated by the time she took her break that when she heard a bike she ran out the back, hoping it was Jason. When she saw that it was, her day instantly got better. Elizabeth knew Jason was the one person who would just listen to her. She knew he wouldn't judge her or tell her how to feel. Jason would do what it seemed only he could. He would truly listen to her. It didn't seem like much…but to her, especially now, it was everything. _"Hey, I heard a bike I was hoping it was you."_

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It seems like everything."

"I don't understand."

"Ask me what I hate more than anything in this world."

"Ok. What do you hate more than anything in this world?" Jason asked confused. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

_"When Lucky tells me to be with Nikolas."_

"That happen tonight?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. _What was Lucky thinking?_

"Yeah. For the ten thousandth time."

"Why would he say it?"

Liz tried to explain how Lucky came into Kelly's trying to get her to listen. She told Jason that when she looked in Lucky's eyes she could see that he loved her. So she finally listened to him. _"Guess what he says?"_

"Be with Nikolas?"

She nodded her head slightly, _"Why do I keep falling for this? Why do I keep just diving right in? And why won't Lucky stop hurting me?" _

Jason could hear the defeat in her voice. It hurt him to know that she in pain. After a moment's thought he spoke. _"Why would Lucky want you to be with Nikolas?"_

"Who knows? Ever since Lucky got back he just decided that I should be in love with Nikolas and that we should just be friends. It's driving my crazy! It's like his brain is stuck there. And… and then he… he starts acting like he loves me again and then the whole thing starts all over again."

Jason didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure anything he had to say would help. So he did the only thing he could think of. _"You… you wanna ride?"_

"I thought you were never going to ask." she said before heading over to his bike and grabbing the helmet he always kept there for her. Jason started his bike and when he felt her arms around him he took off.

Jason drove out of town toward the cliff roads. He always loved that she got excited when he went fast. The first time he took her out he worried she'd be scared but she hadn't been not even for a moment. She seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. Maybe more. Jason was trying to figure where to take her. He wanted it to be someplace quiet where they could talk. Someplace she could think. Just then he saw a road he knew well. It led to a bridge that extended across the gorge. He knew few people were aware of its existence. They would probably be alone. He hadn't been there in a long time, not since he had said good bye to Robin. He hesitated for a moment, not sure how it would feel to bring Elizabeth there. As he turned down the road he realized it was just a place to him now. All the feeling and memories associated with Robin were gone. He stopped the bike near the bridge. As he leaned against the rail he began to tell Elizabeth about the bridge and how he found it. That led, of course, to them talking about Robin. It was something they hadn't done very often. _"Emily told me you loved Robin more than your life and when it was over you just let go. How'd you do it? Can you teach me? Because Lucky doesn't want me to love him anymore. But I don't know how to stop. When did you stop hurting over Robin, how long did it take?"_

"I wasn't really keeping track." he told her honestly. _"I had so many other things to think about. When Robin was gone that helped."_

"I see Lucky almost everyday. And he says he wants to be my friend so I put on that fake, perfect friend smile and tell him everything's fine with me. I can't show how I really feel cause somebody will tell me not to give up hope. That I'm right for loving Lucky. That he just needs more time. Time won't fix it. He doesn't love me. I just have to move on and accept it."

He didn't want to spend the night talking about Lucky. Especially not when the boy was clearly causing her pain. But if this was the only way he could help, he was just going to have to suffer through it. [i"Yeah but you say it like you did something wrong. I mean you love Lucky. It's not your fault that... that he changed his mind."

"Yeah but **why** did he Jason? I mean that's the thing. You **know** why you and Robin broke up. You had a reason why your feelings changed. I mean if Lucky has a reason for not loving me he won't say it. If he'd just give me some sort of an explanation, maybe I could do what he wants and let go."

"What does he say to you besides he doesn't love you?"

"To be with Nikolas. To be happy. Don't ask me how he's convinced himself that Nikolas could make me happy."

"He shouldn't be jerking you around." Jason told her. He was sick of listening to her blame herself for something she had no control over.

_"Well he does." She admitted. v"And I keep letting him that's the part I should be able to change. And I don't know why I can't."_

"Maybe… maybe you're scared what will happen if you don't love Lucky." Jason said hesitantly. Elizabeth gave him a confused look before he continued. _"You see I didn't... I didn't know who I was if I didn't love Robin. I thought there would be this emptiness inside me forever. I was wrong. It hurt. It hurt worse than anything for awhile. It fades and you remember there are other things to live for. Other people. You remember there's stuff you do, things you want to feel. Eventually, you just realize the pain is gone. At least that's... that's how it happened for me."_ It hurt a little to talk about Robin like this. But if it helped her even for a moment it was worth it. He studied her profile for a moment before asking _"What do you like?"_

"I don't understand." She said curious as to what he meant.

_"Painting? Ice cream? Going fast?"_

"Going fast." 

"Why? Why fast?"

"I don't know it makes me laugh. And I feel alive. It makes my heart pound."

"Yeah. I used to fight."

"With who?" Elizabeth asked, Shocked at the thought.

_"Oh, anyone...I don't know."_

Elizabeth began to laugh at his admission. It sounded so good to Jason. _"You don't strike me as the fight picking type."_

"You know, I'm not really but there must be something about me that irritates people. Or they just knew it was what I wanted. Because I'd go to Jake's and I wouldn't even be paying attention then some guy would insult one of the waitresses and I'd try to stop him and then all hell would break loose."

Jason wasn't totally sure how she'd react but he never expected what she said to him. _"So, you wanna go to Jake's and pick a fight?" _

She was still leaning against the railing giggling at her idea. Jason gently turned her so she was facing him. Then he just as gently pushed her shoulder. Seeing caught her off guard he asked, _"You ever been in a bar fight?"_

"Well… um… I guess the first night that we met. Remember you got that creep away from me. And I wasn't very grateful."

"So you wanna go dance with some jerk you don't know?"

"No. No… I um... I assumed you'd go pick the fight and I'd just be your back up."

"Really?" He asked pushing shoulder slightly harder this time. _"See first I need to know you can handle yourself."_

"Oh."

"How hard can you hit?"

For some reason this made Elizabeth laugh again. _"I don't know I don't go around hitting people everyday. This whole bar fighting thing is gonna kind of be new for me."_

Jason held his hands up for her to hit. [i"Alright, come on try it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Go on." He encouraged. He knew she was reluctant to so. She punched him softly. _"Awe. You can do better than that."_

"Well I don't want to hurt you."

"See, if you can't hurt me it's not a good idea we go bar fighting at Jake's. So you need to show me you can defend yourself." So Elizabeth hit him again harder this time. Jason began to give her instructions. After several more punches he grabbed by the arm. Pulling her towards him. He did it to teach her something about fighting. But he also just wanted to feel her next to him. She was laughing again by the time he spoke _"See? You've gotta move. Otherwise you're too easy to catch."_

"Okay. Okay I'll keep moving."

"So do you want to rest? Or do you want to try it again?"

"What do you think?" 

They kept at it for awhile. Elizabeth was a quick learner. She was no where near ready for fighting at Jake's but Jason was surprised at how well she did. _"So, how does it feel?"_ He asked sensing she needed a break.

_"Like my arms are about to fall off."_

"Yeah. Fighting is different. So, you ready to go to Jake's?" He asked motioning towards his bike.**  
**


	5. Chapter Four

AN:

This is where things start to differ from the show. It gets kinda dark in the later chapters. R&R!!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_"So, you ready to go to Jake's?" _ He asked motioning towards his bike.

_"No. No. I'm fine right here. My heart is going a hundred miles an hour."_

"It worked then."

"What you think I should go pick a fight at Jake's every time Lucky hurts me?"

"No. I just think you should do whatever you have to, to remember that you're alive."

"Well I think I'll leave the motorcycles and boxing lesson for when I'm with you. And I'll just paint the rest of the time."

"It's good you get a rush from your art."

"Well it's even more fun when it actually works. You know I tried painting the nurses' this year. Kind of like the wind? It didn't work. I couldn't catch that intensity. ... You know I saw Robin at the nurses' ball this year."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah. She talked about living with HIV and how good thing were for her in Paris. You didn't go to Paris did you?"

"No. I'm glad she's happy though."

"You know Emily really missed you that night. She said she wished you were there." Elizabeth said with this far away look on her face.

_"Is this about whatever you were trying to tell me last night on the pier? What? What happened to Emily?"_

"It's nothing to do with the nurses' ball."

"Lucky asked you no to tell?"

"God, Jason, it's complicated. I…"

"Well Elizabeth it's not for me. My sister's hurting. Something happened to her. She wanted to tell me but Lucky stopped her. And you wanted to tell me too I saw that." Jason insisted.

_"I think you could help, really I do. But Lucky has his own reasons for wanting to keep it a secret. And well we all agreed."_

"Ok. Did what ever this is happen to Emily or to Lucky?"

"To all of us. Its kind of ever expanding."

"So, its getting worse?"

"I can't say anymore." She told him hanging her head slightly.

_"Eli... Elizabeth I… I don't care what happened. All I want is to fix it for Emily. And for you. Now if Lucky can handle things that's fine. But if somehow this gets out of hand. If something goes wrong. And you and Emily are going to get hurt I want you to promise me that you'll call me. Okay. Whatever this is I can take care of it no questions asked."_

"I promise." she said softly.

_"Thank you. So you want to get back?"_

"No. No. I probably should huh? ... Oh my god! You know what I just remembered I think I was supposed to close up at Kelly's tonight. Oooh and I ran out on my shift! If Tammy couldn't find anybody she's gonna be stuck. I swear if I were her I would fire me."

"No you wouldn't."

"So think I can steer?" Elizabeth asked as she put the helmet on.

_"No."_

"What if I told you it makes me feel alive?" She asked with a giggle.

_"I'd tell you to get your own motorcycle."_

"Aw. Come on you act like I did a really bad job last time."

"You almost crashed last time. Are you kidding me?"

The drive to Kelly's was slightly longer than the drive to the bridge. But it was only because Jason gave in and let Elizabeth steer. Sort of, anyways. He walked her to the cafe's door. He needed to make sure she got in okay, that she was safe. _"You know that bike is way too big for you."_

"How would you know? You never even took your hands away. Basically all I did was sit in front of you with your arm around me for a change."

"If I didn't brace you, you would have to control my weight, plus the bike's, plus the force of the wind."

"What about my weight?"

"That's my point. You're not strong enough to control the bike on your own."

"You know Emily swears you never lie."

"Not often."

"Yeah well I think you were lying tonight. I think you're the one who likes deciding where we're going to go."

"I offered to take you anyplace you wanted and you said nowhere."

"Yeah but we did go somewhere. And I had the greatest time. Thank you. I think I would have gone crazy had I not found you in the alley."

"I'm glad I was there."

"Me too I'm so glad you're home." Elizabeth said before kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug. Jason reveled in the feeling for a moment before she pulled away.

When she did Jason saw that Lucky was standing near them in the small courtyard. The younger man looked angry about something. He placed himself between Jason and Liz. _"You don't belong with him."_

"Lucky…" She started but he was already ignoring her.

Lucky turned to face Jason. _"You stay the hell away from Elizabeth."_

She walked over to stand beside Jason. _"What's it to you who I stand next to?"_

"Oh? Were you standing? Because from where I was it looked like you gave him a kiss."

"I don't think this is any of your business."

"Why don't you tell me again what happened when you guys lived together?"

"You need to back off, Lucky." Jason said firmly.

_"**You** don't tell **me** what to do. I'm not Emily. I don't buy your crap that you're better or wiser than humanity. So why don't you just admit that you are trying to go for Elizabeth?"_

"She's my friend. I thought you were too."

"I don't want to be friends. In fact, I don't want you around."

"That's not up to you to decide. You know whatever you're going through I didn't do it. And neither did Elizabeth."

"You don't get to defend her."

"I'm trying to respect you but you're not making any sense."

"Screw you." Lucky said as he threw a punch. Jason however was quicker and easily blocked it.

_"Lucky."_ Elizabeth called out shocked at what was happening.

Jason pushed him back before saying. _"That's enough." _ Lucky seemed to hesitate for a moment so Jason tried to talk some sense in to him. _"I don't where all this is coming from but I don't want any trouble."_

"Yeah? Well you should have thought of that before you started moving in on Elizabeth. You back off Jason. She belongs with me."

"Obviously you got some kind of problem with me. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not moving in on Elizabeth. I was hanging out with someone who still is my friend." Jason said, lying easily to the boy.

_"You just don't get it. Things changed…"_

"No. I get it. And if you and Elizabeth are together why don't you act like it?" Jason looked at Elizabeth who had been quiet since Lucky had tried to hit him. She was clearly shaken and confused. She was right back to where she had been before their ride. He hated that Lucky had that kind of power over her. _"You want me to stay or you want me to go?"_

"I think I need to speak to Lucky alone." She told him uncertainly.

[i"Alright you call me at Jake's if you need me."

"Okay thanks."

Jason gave Lucky one last look. He was trying to figure out what was going on in his head. But knowing Elizabeth was already on edge he reluctantly turned and walked away.

_"What is with you?"_

"Why were you with him?"

"He's my friend Lucky. We were just hanging out. Nothing happened."

"Don't kid yourself Liz he's only interested in you for one thing."

"Lucky how could you say that?"

"Because it's true. You need to stay away from him."

"We're not together anymore remember? And even if we were you don't get to tell me what to do. Now, if you don't mind I really need to get back to work." Without waiting for a reply Liz went in to Kelly's.**  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth paced her studio. Everything was falling apart. The situation had long gotten out of hand. Elizabeth was at war with herself. She had made promises to so many people and she wanted to keep them all. It just wasn't possible she realized. She had to figure out which promise mattered the most to her. She came to the realization quickly. The most important thing to her was her life and that of Emily. There was only one person she knew she could always count on. Sighing softly she picked up the phone and dialed once familiar number.

_"Jake's."_

"May I speak to Jason Morgan, please?"

"Hold on. Jason, phone."

"Thanks. Yes?"

"Jason? It's Elizabeth. You know how I promised to call if things got out of control?"

"Yeah."

"I think they just did." She said softly.

_"Okay. Where are you?"_

"My studio."

"Stay there I'm on my way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knocked at the door even though he still had a key. He didn't feel he had the right to just walk in anymore. When Elizabeth opened the door it was obvious she had been crying. Her tears tugged at his heart. In that moment Jason was willing to do anything to make them go away. _"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah."

"Is Emily alright?"

"Hopefully."

"Where is she?"

"With Nickolas and Lucky. I called you on my own."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything. It seems like nothings going right."

"Okay. Tell me how I can help."

"You always do that. You always ask how you can make it better for me."

"I like helping you." Jason said with shrug. _"So tell me what's going on. You said things got worse."_

"When I tell you this I'm breaking a promise to people I can about. Including Emily... and Lucky. But I don't know what else to do."

"I'll take care of the problem whatever it is."

"Okay. Well it all started when we went to this rave."

"You went to a rave?" Jason asked surprised by the admission. He just couldn't imagine Elizabeth at a rave. Elizabeth gave him an exasperated look. _"Sorry, keep going."_

"So we were all at this rave, and somehow Emily..."

"Emily what?"

"Well here drink got drugged and she left with some guy she never met before. And when she woke up the guy was dead. Not just dead but murdered. Not by Emily but we didn't know that at first. So we hid the body. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Elizabeth said quickly.

Jason was certain he did. _"You need me to get rid of the body." _ It wasn't a question but a staement.

_"It... well it gets worse. This body turns out it was a cop."_

"Okay just tell me everything." Jason paced as he listened to Elizabeth's story. _"So let me get this straight they moved a body in an open parking lot, with a party going on inside, and dozens of kids around. And they thought no one would notice?"_

"Yes. Do you see why I need you? Can you please stop them?"

"I can try. They' may not listen to me."

"Ugh! I know but I'm worried about Emily. I just didn't know what else to do."

"I know. You did the right thing by calling me." Jason said trying to reassure her.

_"She thinks this whole thing is her fault and she just wants to help."_

"Wait. She knows about moving the body?"

"She isn't supposed to but yeah she does. And she's starting to get as sacred as I am. Jason this whole thing is so dangerous. What if someone gets hurt?"

"Okay… hold on… hold... this guy… this dealer, Zander would he recognize you or Emily?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Elizabeth, I wish you would have called sooner."

"So do I but Emily didn't want you involved with the cops. I'm sorry."

"I know. Next time come to me. Let me help you. Would you recognize Zander?"

"Yeah. He...drugged me a few weeks ago." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her admission.

_"Elizabeth... why didn't you say something. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. I don't remember much though."

"You know they probably went back to the rave?"

"That's why I called you."

"I'm going after them. Where is this place?"

"It's an old empty house off of Lakeshore by the stadium."

"Just stay here till I come back."

"Okay."

"You really did do the right thing by calling me."

"I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was furious by the time he left Elizabeth's studio. What were they thinking? What was she thinking? He left in part to make sure she was safe from situations like this. _I should have stayed._ Jason thought. He was surprised by it. He was never one to look back and have regrets. Even with Michael. There was no way to change what happened. All he could do was fix this and make sure nothing else like this happened again.

He easily found the rave. The party was loud and dark the prefect place for someone like Zander to operate. He spotted Emily and Nickolas. They were talking to several other kids. He didn't see Lucky which in his current mood wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to pound the younger man for this mess. He walked up behind them and said,_"I hope you found what you're looking for because you're both going home."_

Nickolas was the first to speak. _"Let me guess Elizabeth called you. See? Didn't Lucky say we should have made her come with us?"_

"I'm sure she meant well."

"Don't blame her. She did what you should have done from the start. What didn't you tell me? You know I would..."

"I know but things just happened so fast and Lucky said we could handle it. So I thought why worry you."

Jason nearly swore out loud. It seemed everything came back to Lucky. _"Okay. I'm not mad, but you need to go."_

"We're not going anywhere." Lucky's said from behind Jason.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_"Excuse me. What did you say?"_

"I said we're not leaving."

"You and Nikolas can do what ever the hell you want but Emily is leaving."

"Is that so?" Lucky challenged.

Jason and Lucky just stared at one another, but Emily was the one who spoke first. "_Lucky, he's just trying to help."_

"How did you even know about this place? Wait let me guess. Elizabeth? I should have known she'd go running to you."

"Elizabeth did the right thing."

"The right thing was to keep her mouth shut like she was told." He said taunting Jason.

_"You are in way over your head. Emily let's go."_

"Jason, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad but you are leaving. Now." Jason grabbed Emily's arm and headed for the door.

_"What about Zander? Isn't he why your here?"_ Emily asked.

_"I'll have to deal with him later. You shouldn't even be here."_

"I can't believe Liz ratted us out." Emily pouted after they were outside.

_"She's the only one of you thinking clearly. Do you know how bad this is?"_

"Yes. She still shouldn't have told you."

"Well she did. And you're not going to give a hard time about it." Jason warned as they got in the SUV._ "Now where is this body?"_

"The mansion. There's this freezer in the basement."

"What? Emily..." Jason shook his head as he pulled out his phone. _"Johnny? It's me. I have a job for you. No, it needs to be done now. Yeah, I'll meet you there."_

"I'm sorry."

"I know, but I am never too busy to help. Especially with something like this."

"Okay. I know. Things just happened so fast. I didn't have time to really think. Just so you know I won't give Liz a hard time. She didn't want to cover any of this up in the first place."

Smart girl. Jason thought. Jason stopped briefly to pick Johnny. When he saw Emily in the truck with them the older man looked at Jason questioningly but didn't say a word. When they got to the Quartermaine's Emily got out. _"Go in and act like nothing wrong. I'll take care of everything."_

"I know. And Jason? Thank you. Really."

The two men pulled off the side of the road and made their way to the Quartermaine's basement. _"You wanna tell me what going on. Jason?"_

"Em got herself in some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"This kind." Jason said opening the freezer revealing the dead body.

_"Your sister killed a guy?"_ Johnny couldn't imagine Emily doing something like this.

_"No. She just woke up next to his dead body."_

"That's nice. So we're getting rid of it?" Johnny said, stating the obvious.

_"That's the plan."_

Deposing of the body was fairly simple. The fact it was frozen actually made things easier. Once the job was done the two men headed over to Sonny's. As much as Jason hated the idea of waking his boss and friend up he knew that Sonny needed to be let in on what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What in the hell is so important that you woke me up at one in the morning?" Sonny _demanded when he came downstairs. There was nothing going on with the business that needed this kind of attention.

_"I thought you would want to know we got rid of a body tonight." _Jason said flatly.

_"What the hell Jason? I didn't give you an order to take someone out."_ Sonny said poring himself a drink.

_"I didn't kill him."_

"Okay this had better be good." Sonny said setting down with scotch. He had no idea what was going on and it pissed him off.

_"Emily went to this rave and somehow she woke up next to this dead body."_

"Somehow?" Sonny prodded.

_"She was drugged."_ Jason admitted.

_"And then what? She called you?"_

"No. I wish. They decided to hide the body and cover it up."

"They? Jason, just tell me the whole story." Sonny said frustrated with having to force answers from the younger man.

_"Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, and Elizabeth were all at this rave. Emily was drugged and left with this guy. He ended up dead. So Nikolas and Lucky convinced them to cover things up."_

"Did Emily kill him?"

"No. They didn't know that at first though."

"Armatures. So how did you find out?"

"Elizabeth. She knew things were out of control and called me. They're being blackmailed. Again. And this dealer, Zander, seem to be the one responsible."

"How do you want to handle this?"

"I have to find Zander first. All I have to go on is a name."

"You said Elizabeth was involved right? She knows what this guy looks like?" Jason nodded not really sure where Sonny was headed. _"Maybe she could describe him or even do a sketch."_

"Yeah, I guess. I don't want her any more involved than she already is."

"Just a thought. What made them think they could handle this anyways?"

"I think it was Lucky's idea. He seems to be the ring leader."

"You should at least talk to Elizabeth." Sonny prodded again enjoying the fact Jason was clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

_"Yeah. I told her I'd come by when I was done."_ Jason admitted.

_"Do that then. In fact I'll come with you."_

Jason was surprised by Sonny's offer, but it meant he didn't have to be alone with Elizabeth._ "Okay. Sure."_

Elizabeth had finally fallen asleep when she heard a loud knock on the door. She rubbed her eyes and silently swore at who ever was on the other side. She flung the door open without thinking. Elizabeth's eyes widened with surprise when she saw Jason and Sonny standing there._ "Come in."_ She finally told them opening the door.

Sonny watched Jason's reaction to Elizabeth's lack of clothing. The tank top and shorts weren't that different form her regular clothing. Except they showed a lot more skin. His friend had yet to look at or speak to her. _This is very interesting._ Sonny had always wondered what exactly Jason felt for Elizabeth. It seemed he might get his chance to find out. _"Sorry about coming by so late."_

"It's okay. I guess Jason told you about the whole Zander mess?"

"Yeah. What the hell happened? Didn't you think to come ask me for help?"

"They wanted to handle it."

"They? You mean Lucky?"

"Mostly. Nikolas liked the idea too. I'm sorry about all this."

"Jason said you know what this Zander looks like. Maybe you could make Jason a sketch."

"Sure. I don't usually do portraits, so it won't be great."

Jason finally spoke up._ "I just need some idea of who to look for." _

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed a sketch pad. She worked quickly and in no time had a rough sketch done. Jason paced the room the entire time. Sonny was trying not to show his amusement. He had rarely seen Jason like this. Elizabeth was clearly more than a friend.

_"All done." _Elizabeth said handing the sketch to Sonny.

_"Thank you, this is going to really help."_

"Good." She said yawning.

Jason noticed this. _"We should go."_

"Probably I have an early shift at Kelly's."

Jason paused at the door. _"Have Lucky or Nikolas been by?"_

"No. They weren't happy I told you were they?"

"Not really. Let me know if they give you a hard time."

"Jason, I can handle them."

"Please?"

"Alright I'll tell you."

"Thank you. Now go back to sleep." 

Sonny watched the exchange with fascination. It had been a long time since he'd seen Jason act like this. He wondered if the younger man knew he was in love yet. Sonny was thrilled. He wanted Jason to be happy._ "Just friends?"_ He asked when Elizabeth had shut the door.

_"What do you want me to say?"_

"To me? Nothing, but you might want to tell her you love her before she takes Lucky back."

Jason just stared at his friend. _"She loves him." _He said with a shrug.

_"Jason, if you want to be with her you're going to have to fight for her. That is if she's worth it to you."_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Elizabeth spent the morning at Kelly's working. Even though she wasn't much of a morning person she loved working the breakfast shift. She loved waiting on the same people everyday. Her job was the only thing that had any constancy to it. Especially lately.

She was waiting for Lucky and Nikolas to stop by. After talking to Jason last night she knew one or both of them would be by and that they would be furious with her. Elizabeth didn't care though. She knew telling Jason was the right thing to do.

Her shift was nearly over when Emily and Lucky walked in and sat a table. She could feel the anger rolling off Lucky. Elizabeth looked around the nearly empty diner and was grateful. At least there wasn't many people around to witness the fight that was about to happen._ "What in hell were you think? You told Jason." Lucky demanded the moment she walked up to them._

"I did what I thought was right." Elizabeth said suddenly feeling like a child.

_"Right? What about keeping your promises? Don't you think that's what's right?"_

_"I'm sorry you think I betrayed you but..."_

"Think? I know you betrayed us. Not just me but Emily and Nikolas too. How could you do this to us?"

Elizabeth was hurt and surprised by what Lucky had said. His voice was so cold. _"Is this how you feel too Em?"_

"You shouldn't have told him, Elizabeth. Now he's involved with the cops. You know I didn't want that."

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at the floor to keep from crying. "I'm sorry."

_"You're sorry? Now? After you've put us all in danger. Do you have any idea what you've done? We now owe Sonny and Jason. Maybe that's what you want to have us working for your lover."_

"Lucky, stop. Elizabeth said she was sorry. I'll talk to Jason maybe he'll let it go." Emily said as she got up. _"Listen to him Elizabeth. He only wants what's best."_

"You don't have to worry about Jason. We won't want anything for helping us."

"Ha. You are so naive. Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos own us. They can make us do anything they want."

"Jason isn't like that. Neither is Sonny. Jason did this because Emily is his sister. Not for some sort of payment."

"Elizabeth, you need to wake up. Jason played you. The sooner you realized this the sooner I can forgive you. I just want to be with you. Don't you want that? Jason... he... he keeps getting in the way." Lucky told her gently. His eyes were soft and loving. Lucky reached up and caressed Elizabeth's cheek.

_"He's just a friend Lucky. There's nothing going on between us. I love you."_

"I want to believe you. The problem is Jason. He wants you. I'm not going to let him have you. He needs to understand you're mine." The cold edge suddenly came back to both his voice and eyes. The abrupt change frightened Elizabeth. her instincts told her there was something off with not just Lucky's behavior but Lucky himself.

_"Lucky, what he wants doesn't matter. I love you. He can't change that." _She told him trying to convince herself and him it wasn't a lie.

_"I hope you're not lying to me. I don't want to be angry with you."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse without knocking. he rarely didn't it was almost as much his home as it was Sonny's. They needed to discuss Zander and how to deal with him. Part of him wanted to yell at Emily and Elizabeth. It worried him that they were in this kind of situation. It worried him even more that they almost didn't ask for his help. They had no idea how much trouble they were in. That's not true Jason was starting to believe Elizabeth had a very good idea how much trouble this whole thing was.

_"Jason!"_ Carly said running up to hug him. _"I still can't believe your back."_

"Me either. Where's Sonny?" Jason asked after ending their hug.

_"He's still upstairs. Business already, Jason?"_ Carly asked clearly not pleased with the idea. He just looked at her. _"Fine. I'll go get him." She pouted._

"Stay up there and no eavesdropping." Jason called after her.

A few minutes later Sonny came down the stairs. _"I thought I'd see you this morning. So how do you want to handle this Zander guy?"_ Sonny asked getting straight to business.

_"Me?" _Jason looked at his boss with confusion.

_"This isn't about business. Not really. Do I like that the punk is dealing drug in my territory? Of course not. But this… thing from last night that's your personal business. I'll help you anyway I can but the decisions are up to you."_

Jason nodded his understanding. _"He hurt two people I care about. I want him gone."_

"Okay. It's done. You want to handle this personally?"

"I probably should. Like you said it's personal."

"Don't get too caught up in thinking that. That's how you make mistakes. Don't try and send a message. Just find the guy end it." 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It took Jason three days to track down Zander. To be honest it probably wouldn't have taken that long but he had been spending more time with Elizabeth. The problem was he kept thinking about her as she was the night him and Sonny came by. It was starting to affect how he was with her.

Still Jason took her out on his bike and they talked. Well Elizabeth talked. Jason listened and tried not to touch her. It was something he noticed he was doing more of. It was always casual and almost innocent but the surge of emotions Jason got was always anything but. There were times he felt guilty. Elizabeth had no idea he thought of her the way he did.

Sonny seemed to find the whole situation hilarious. He teased Jason to the point where he snapped at his friend. Part of him didn't see what the big deal was. So he loved Elizabeth. From where he stood there was nothing funny about it. But his best friend on the other hand seemed to think it was an invitation to comment on his life.

_"You tell her yet?" _Sonny asked. They had just wrapped up a meeting about Sorel. He was still causing problems with their shipments.

_"Let it go, Sonny. I don't see why you're so interested in me and Elizabeth. There's noting going on."_

"Just tell her."

"I don't..."

"You want her to be happy? Right?" Jason finally nodded. _"Why do you think you can't be the one to do that?"_

"She loves Lucky. I can't mess that up."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

"When did you and Elizabeth become so close?"

"After you left. You told me to look after her. She's a great girl."

"That's just it. She's still a kid."

"Is that how you see her?"

"No."

"Then that's all that matters. She deserves to know how you feel. It's the only way she can make a good decision."

"I don't know Sonny."

"Just think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was closing Kelly's when Lucky walked in. She hated the idea of being alone with him. She knew he was going to cause a fight. It seems all he wanted to do was yell at her about telling Jason. _"Lucky, I don't have the energy to do this again."_

"That's too bad. I am going to make you understand what you did was wrong."

"Why because you say so?"

"You broke your promise. I'm so disappointed in you." Lucky said softly.

_"I'm sorry about that but I only did what I though was right."_

"Morgan turned you against me. I have to make you see who he really is."

Elizabeth shook her head. _"No one turned me against you. I'm sorry you feel betrayed but I had do what I thought was right."_

"What you thought? No one told you to think."

"Look I am sick and tired of defending myself to you. Just drop it."

"No. I will not drop it. And how dare you disrespect me like that?" Lucky said trapping her against the counter.

"_I think you should go."_

"And I think you need to learn your place." Lucky said grabbing her arm tightly.

"Lucky, please you're hurting me." She pleaded tears already streaming down her face.

Lucky shook his head. _"I know you think I'm hurting you but I'm just trying to make you understand."_

"I understand." She whispered.

_"I wish I could believe you. The problem is you keep lying to me."_

"I'm sorry."

Lucky caressed her cheek. _"I know but you need to learn."_

Elizabeth struggled against Lucky's grip and was finally able to free herself._ "What is wrong with you? Stay away from me!"_ She shouted before running blindly out of Kelly's.  



	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Elizabeth ran out of Kelly's and along the docks. Blinded by the tears she didn't look where she was going. Thankfully years of walking along the docks meant she could find her way in her sleep. All she wanted was to get to her studio where she could be alone and think.

Elizabeth needed to figure out what was going on. She knew Lucky was different since he came back almost emotionless. Except for burst of anger usually directed at her. Still she never thought he would physically hurt her. Too much had happened between them for that. And yet he did. Her sore arm that was sure to bruise was proof. How could she be so blind? So stupid?

_'I wish Jason was here.' _She thought. She paused for a moment wondering why she wanted to see Jason so badly. It was happening more and more. It was like something had changed between them when he came back. Maybe even before then. While part of her wanted to run to him. The other part knew how he would react. She hated Lucky but she didn't want him dead.

Halfway to the studio she realized she had forgotten her purse and coat back at Kelly's. The weather had been turning cooler and she shivered slightly It wasn't so cold she would suffer without it but she did wish she remembered it. She rubbed her arms wincing when she did. Oh yeah. She was definitely going to have a bruise.

Elizabeth was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't really pay attention to where she was going. Looking around she thought. _'How did I end up here?' _

Lucky stood in Kelly's stunned. Elizabeth had never talked to him that way. It had to be Morgan. Lucky decided. He was the reason that she was acting like this. He was going to make that bastard pay. No one was going to take Elizabeth from him. Not even Elizabeth herself.

He was just going to have to make her see what a liar Morgan was. Then she would come running back to him. She was going to love him and only him. All he had to do was make her remember why they where together in the first place.

Lucky walked out of Kelly's already plotting his next move.

Jason stood in the shadows and waited. Zander was supposed to be meeting a buyer any minute. Little did he know Jason was the one who set it all up. He was going to take care of this problem right now. _"Zander Smith."_ he said stepping out of the shadows.

Zander spun a round at the sound of his name. _"You're not my... Who are you?"_ he asked his eyes narrowing.

_"I think I'm insulted. Let's just say you and I have some unfinished business." _Jason said as the approached the younger man.

_"I don't even know you."_

"You know my sister though. Emily Quartermaine. Ring any bells?"

Apparently Zander realized just who Jason was because his face went pale. _"Look I don't want any trouble."_ he said backing away quickly.

_"It's a little late for that. You hurt people I care about. I can't just let that go." _Jason said stalking Zander.

_"I didn't know she was your sister."_

Jason pulled out his gun and trained it on the other man. _"I don't really care."_

Zander suddenly feared for his life. Jason Morgan was not the kind of man you messed with. "I... I'm sorry. I'll leave her alone."

"Yes. You will." Jason confirmed coldly.

_"Please don't kill me." _Zander begged.  
_  
"Why not? You're nothing. You drug women. What's the matter that the only way you can get any? Then you go and blackmail them. See that's what I don't get. I guess it doesn't matter either way."_

"You're really going to kill me? Don't you think you're overreacting? I promise I won't say anything about the body. Just please let me live."

"Even if I believed you, which I don't, you're selling drugs in Sonny's territory. There's nothing he hates worse than drug dealers. So either way you're a dead man." Jason aimed his gun at Zander's head and fired twice. He fell to the ground immediately. Jason heard a gasp from behind him. He turned around knowing he had a witness to deal with now. Even in the dark he recognized who it was right away_. "What in hell are you doing here?"_ He asked rushing up the stairs.

_"I… I was…"_

"Never mind. It doesn't matter now. Stay right here." Jason ordered as he pulled out his cell phone. _"Sonny it's me. I need a cleanup crew on the Elm Street Prier. No, he didn't give any trouble. We do have a problem though. No... No. I'll meet you at your penthouse."_ Jason pocketed his cell phone and began to pace. He really only had two options. Jason said shaking his head._ "Come on, let's go to Sonny's and figure out what we need to do now."_**  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Jason opened the door to Sonny's penthouse and led Elizabeth in. At this point he was certain she was in shock. He hated that she had seen this part of him. The dangerous, violent part. But Jason knew even if he had known Elizabeth was there he would have still killed Zander. The young man was a parasite. The kind of person who only took from people, never giving anything back. _"Sonny."_ He called out knowing his boss was still up.

Within seconds Sonny came out of the kitchen. When Sonny saw Elizabeth with Jason he paused for a moment. "_I take it there was trouble."_

"She saw me..." Jason's voice trailed off looking at Elizabeth. She was sitting curled up on the couch Jason's leather jacket making her look even smaller.

Sonny shook his head and walked over to the bar pouring two drinks. _"How did this happen?"_

"I don't know. She just appeared."

"Just what we need." Sonny mumbled._ "Go change while I figure out what to do next. She'll be fine Jason."_ Once they were alone Sonny walked over to the young girl and handed her one of the glasses. _"Here drink this."_

"Sonny, I don't..." She said speaking for the fist time since she left Kelly's.  
_  
"I know but it'll help." _Elizabeth took the glass and drank the amber liquid. When the glass was empty she handed it back too him. _"How do you drink that stuff?"_

"I've had a lot of practice. Now tell me what happened."

"I was walking home from Kelly's. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I guess."

"Do you understand what you saw?"

"Yea. I think so." She said yawning. _"Sorry."_

"It's okay. You've been through a lot. Why don't you get some rest."

"Where's Carly?"

"Don't worry about her just lay down." Sonny told her standing up from the couch.

_"Okay."_ She mumbled already half asleep.

When Jason came back downstairs he was surprised to see Elizabeth sleeping. He figured she would still be huddled on the couch. _"Is she okay?"_

"I gave her something." Sonny said when he saw the concern on Jason's face.

_"You what?"_

"Jason, she was a wreck. Probably in shock. She needed to rest and we need to figure out what to do."

"I know. If Taggert finds out he'll force her to testify."

"That can't happen."  
  
_"What are you saying?" _Jason asked his eyes narrowing.

_"Jason, there are only two choices."_

"She trusts me."

"Then I guess you've made your choice. I'll call Father Coates..."

"No." Sonny looked at Jason stunned. "_I won't... I don't want her to think this is about keeping me out of jail."_

"Isn't it."

"Not really. Not for me. I love her. I would hate for her to think that."

"Then you tell her that it's more for you."

Jason shook his head. "She loves Lucky."

"What is with the two of you? What if she doesn't Jason?"

"I... I need a few days off. I want to take Elizabeth to the island and we'll get married there. Could you come too? I'd like you to be my best man."

"You know I will but what about Elizabeth. Isn't there someone she would want there?"

He though for a moment then shook his head. _"Emily isn't really talking to her. There is someone I could ask though but you won't like it."_

"Who?"

"Brenda."

"You want Brenda at your wedding?"

"Yeah. I think she and Elizabeth would get along. Don't you."

"Probably but you hate Brenda." Sonny pointed out.

_"I ran into her in London. We ended up having dinner and talking. She's not as bad as I thought."_

_"So you're what friends now?"_

"I wouldn't go that far but I don't hate her. She's not bad."

"If you want her there I don't have a problem with it."

"Thank you. I'll call her and the pilot."

"Elizabeth is going to be out for awhile."

_"It's probably better to tell her once we've left. She can't run off that way."_

"Well at least be married won't be boring."


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Elizabeth woke slowly. Her head was pounding. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Even in the dark she could tell this was not Sonny's penthouse. She groaned softly as she sat up. Elizabeth felt someone sit next to her on the bed.

_"Here drink this." _Jason said handing her a glass of water.  
_  
"Thank you." _She told him before gulping it down. _"Jason, where am I?"_

"Sonny's island. I though it might be a good idea to get out of Port Charles for a while." Jason replied as he gazed down at her.

_"Because of what I saw?"_ Elizabeth asked softly as she looked up at him.

_"That's part of it yeah."_ Jason admitted as he watched her closely.

_"Jason, you know I won't tell anyone right?" _Elizabeth said as she reached out and touched his arm gently.

_"I know, Elizabeth. I trust you." _he admitted with a grin. Elizabeth yawned and laid her head back down on the pillow. _"Still tired?" Jason asked with a gentle smile._

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Elizabeth replied softly with a slight blush.  
_  
"Don't be Sonny he... he gave you something to make you sleep." _Jason explained hoping she wouldn't be too upset.  
_  
"Oh." _Elizabeth replied.  
_  
"But it should have been out of your system by now. We were actually starting to worry." _Jason admitted the concern evident in his voice.

_"I haven't been sleeping well lately." _Elizabeth admitted as she looked away.

_"Since when?"_ Jason asked.  
_  
"April."_ she whispered.

_"Go to sleep then. We'll talk later."_ Jason said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and then walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stepped out on to the patio where Sonny was sitting. His friend immediately looked up. _"Elizabeth finally wake up?"_ Sonny asked as Jason sat down.

_"Just long enough to ask where she was." _Jason replied.

"She went back to sleep? Jason maybe I should call Doc..." Sonny said with growing concern.

_"No. She said she wasn't sleeping well. I think it just finally caught up with her." _Jason explained quickly as he noticed the look of concern on Sonny's face.

_"If you're sure." _Sonny said finally relenting. _"When is Brenda landing?"_

"She should be here any minute." Jason said checking his watch. _"You're okay with her being here right?"_

"I don't know. She probably hates me." Sonny said with a frown.

_"Well try to keep the drama down. I'm going to have enough of my own to deal with."_ Jason said as he looked over at Sonny.

Brenda Barrett was nervous. It was an unusual feeling as of late. Since leaving Port Charles Brenda had become much more independent and self assured. As she walked up the path to Sonny's house Brenda wondered if just being here with Sonny again would change all that._ "Hey Johnny." _she said with a huge grin.

_"Ms. Barrett." _Johnny replied with a smile.  
_  
"Is Jason really getting married?" _she asked.

_"It looks that way. Ms. Webber is a sweet girl." _Johnny replied with a smile as he thought about the young woman.

_"Girl?"_ Brenda asked in surprise.  
_  
"She'll be nineteen in November."_ Johnny defended quickly.

_"Jason failed to mention that." _Brenda admitted._ 'I wonder why?'_ she thought to herself.

_"I'll announce you." _Johnny said when Brenda continued to just stand there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason led Brenda to her room. He could tell she had a million questions for him. _"She's eighteen?"_ Brenda questioned.

_"Brenda..."_ Jason warned.

_"No don't Brenda me. You left that bit of information out when you were pining over her." _Brenda said as she looked closely at Jason.

_"I don't pine."_ Jason snapped as Brenda snorted loudly. _"Look Elizabeth matters to me. Yes I… love her. But it's more than that. We're friends."_

"She doesn't know." Brenda stated with surprise.  
_  
"What are you talking about?" _Jason asked.

_"Elizabeth. She doesn't know you love her. Or that you're getting married. That's why you wanted me here." _Brenda replied as she looked at Jason knowingly.

_"I can't... She... She doesn't have a choice." _ Jason finally answered.

_"What did she see? Okay stupid question. It was pretty bad though right? Bad enough you have to get married."_ Brenda asked softly.  
_  
"Yes." _Jason admitted with a sigh.

_"Why haven't you told her?"_ Brenda demanded.

_"Sonny gave her something to help her sleep. Apparently she needed it." _Jason explained quickly.

_"Oh. So I guess you're dumping this on me?"_ Brenda asked as she looked at Jason with a frown.

_"No. I'm the one who's going to tell Elizabeth."_ Jason said firmly.

_"So why am I here?" _Brenda asked.

_"I thought you could... help. You know with the wedding."_ Jason replied with a pleading voice.

_"And she has no idea you love her?"_ Brenda asked softly seeing the intense feelings that Jason had for this young woman or girl shining in his eyes.  
_  
"She loves someone else."_ Jason said with deep sigh.

_"Oh. I consider you a friend, Jason. So of course I'll help. Who knows me and Elizabeth might even get along." _Brenda said as she smiled over at Jason.

_"Thank you."_ Jason said simply with a crooked grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth woke back up sunlight filled the room. As much as she wanted to go back to sleep she knew Jason needed to talk to her. Once she got out of bed she looked around the room. It didn't surprise her to find a bag filled with her clothing in a closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt before headed for the shower. Stepping under the warm spray helped clear her mind.

Being away from everyone as crazy as it sounded relaxed Elizabeth. There had been so much going on the last few months she hadn't had much time for herself. Jason unknowingly did her a huge favor. One she wanted to return.**  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Elizabeth stepped out onto the patio. She wasn't shocked to see Sonny. Jason was after all his best friend. It was the third person that astonished her. She couldn't imagine why Brenda Barrett was there. _"Hi." _she said shyly as she looked at the three of them.

_"You're awake." _Jason said softly as he gazed at the young woman that had captured his heart.

Sonny looked up from the paper he had been reading. _"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry about..." _Sonny started to say.

_"It's okay. Really. I'm fine." _Elizabeth quickly assured him with a smile.  
_  
"You must be Elizabeth. Jason has told me a lot about you." _Brenda said as she studied the woman closely.

_"He has? Why?" _Elizabeth asked, her confusion evident.

_"Could you two give me and Elizabeth some time alone? There are some things we need to talk about."_ Jason asked, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

Sonny and Brenda stood up. _"If you need anything..." _Sonny said as he watched his best friend staring intently at Elizabeth.  
_  
"I know."_ Jason nodded. _"Are you hungry?" _Jason asked.

_"A little." _Elizabeth said sitting down. _"Jason, what is going on? Why is Sonny here? And Brenda? I thought you hated her."_

"We're on vacation." Jason said simply.  
_  
"Vacation?" _she replied with a raised brow.  
_  
"At least that's what we'll tell people when we go home."_ Jason explained calmly.  
_  
"Because of what I saw? Jason you don't think..."_ Elizabeth whispered still confused.  
_  
"Taggert wouldn't give you a choice. He'd do anything to put me away." _he explained quickly.

_"I know. So what's the plan?"_ Elizabeth admitted with a loud sigh.

_"What makes you think I have a plan?"_ Jason asked with a crooked grin.

_"Because I know you Jason."_ she replied as she smiled at him.  
_  
"Yeah you do. Better than almost anyone. The plan is pretty simple actually. We get married." _Jason said never taking his eyes off of hers.

_"What?!?"_ she gasped, too stunned to even yell.

_"Elizabeth it's the only way. I won't let him hurt you to get to me." _Jason said with a slight twinge of regret.

_"When?" _she whispered as she looked back at him.

_"While we're on the island. Today or tomorrow. Sonny can't stay long." _Jason explained quickly trying to reassure her.

_"So this is our honeymoon?" _she asked softly.  
_  
"Yeah I guess it is. Elizabeth, are you okay?" _Jason asked as he reached out and touched her hand.

_"I just need a moment to process this. Are you sure Jason? This can't be what you want."_ Elizabeth said with a frown.

_" Elizabeth, look at me. You are my friend...my more than friend. I care about you. This is the only way to handle the situation." _he said sotly as his hand cupped her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

_"I'm sorry." _she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

_"Don't be sorry. I'm not. Things could be so much worse right now."_ Jason assured her quickly, maybe too quickly because even if she didn't know it, he realized that he wanted this. He wanted to tie her to him.  
_  
"What will happen?" _seeing the confusion on Jason's face she continued._ "Once we're married? After we go back to Port Charles?" _Elizabeth asked interrupting his thoughts.  
_  
"Oh. The penthouse across from Sonny's is empty. I thought we'd move in there."_ Jason explained.

_"I wasn't looking forward to living at Jake's. What about my studio?"_ she asked softly not seeming near as upset as he thought she would. Maybe…  
_  
"I don't want you to stop painting. Or going to school. I know how much both those things mean to you." _Jason rushed to assure her.

_"Thank you."_ she replied. _"What about my job?"_

"You can still work if you want but its not like you need the money." Jason answered softly, still watching her closely.

_"I don't want your money, Jason."_ she said flatly.  
_  
"Our money. Everything I have is yours once we get married. There are a few things that have to change though."_ Jason explained.

_"Oh. What are they?"_ she asked softly.  
_  
"A guard for one. Remember how being my friend made you a way to get to me? Well marrying me will make you an even bigger target. So you can't go anywhere without a guard." _he replied firmly.

_"Anything else?" _she sighed.

_"Just one more thing. Our marriage, it has to look real. I would never break my vows. I wouldn't embarrass you that way. Do you understand?" _he replied as he studied her closely.

_"You want to me stay away from Lucky?"_ she asked calmly.  
_  
"You can be friends but yeah. I don't want you dating him." J_ason admitted._ 'And not just because you're my wife either, but, because I love you and I am jealous.' _he thought to himself.

_"I don't think I can be with Lucky anymore." _she admitted in a low voice.

_"Why? Did something happen?" _he demanded with concern.  
_  
"He isn't that same person. Neither am I. I think I wanted everything to be the same." _she admitted as she dropped her head down and refused to look at him.  
_  
"So you're okay with this?" _Jason asked his voice relaying his hope that she and Lucky really were over.  
_  
"I don't really have a choice do I?" _she replied after a few seconds as she looked back up and her eyes locked with his, blue on blue.

_"No. Trust me everything will be okay. I promise." _Jason tenderly assured her as he reached out and took her hands in his pulling her into a hug, holding her close.**  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Elizabeth looked down at her dress. The white satin dress Brenda had picked out for her. It was simple and very her. Brenda was right when she said Jason talked about her. Everything was perfect from the dress; to the flower in both her hair and bouquet. Lilies. Blue and white for her up swept hair and blue for her bouquet. _"You look beautiful." _Sonny said. _"I know this might not be how you wanted to get married but Jason he cares about you."_

"I care about him too." Elizabeth admitted softly with a slight blush.

_"That's good to hear. Are you going to tell Jason about that?" _Sonny asked with concern as he looked at her closely.

_"I don't want to. He'll get angry with… that person and I don't want him in more trouble." _Elizabeth tried to explain as she looked up at Sonny tentatively.

_"You mean Lucky?" _Sonny asked softly as he put his hand under Elizabeth's chin so he could see her eyes.

_"He's been so different since he came back. Cold and distant. Well unless I'm around. Then he's angry at me. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this." _she tried to explain as she looked away.

_"Has he ever hurt you before?"_ Sonny asked with concern and anger. He could feel his blood start to boil at the thought of Lucky putting his hands on Elizabeth in anger; He knew that when Jason's found out there would be hell to pay.

_"No. That night he was so angry about Jason and the whole situation with Zander. When he grabbed me I was so scared. Then I got really angry. I just ran out of Kelly's." _she rushed to assure him as she saw the concern etched in his face.

_"That's why you weren't paying attention?" _Sonny said finally understanding what had happened that night.

_"Yeah. I'm really sorry to cause all this trouble."_ Elizabeth whispered.

_"You're not. But Jason is right this is the best way to protect both of you." _Sonny said finally. He knew that this was what Jason wanted, but, he also knew that it wasn't his place to tell that to Elizabeth so he didn't.

_"I know. Okay. I think I'm ready."_ she said with a slight smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stood next to the priest Sonny had found for the ceremony. This was one of his favorite spots on the whole island. It helped that it was just steps from Sonny's house. The beach gave Jason a sense of peace.

The sun was setting as Elizabeth walked towards him. Jason just stared at how beautiful she was. She literally took his breath away. She gave him a soft smile when she reached him. He breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't unhappy to be marrying him.

_"We are gathered here today..." _the minister said looking at the bride and groom.

The ceremony was over before she even knew it. Just as soon as Jason took her hand she was lost in his eyes and the only thing she could really remember was saying I do and hearing him say I do and she was married. Now she was Mrs. Jason Morgan and she couldn't really understand why, but it thrilled her.

The rest of the evening was surprisingly quiet. Sonny had made them a delicious dinner. Elizabeth found that she actually liked Brenda. The model was fun to be around. They laughed and talked for hours._ "I hate to interrupt but I have some plans for my wife and me."_ Jason said softly as he looked at his bride.

_"What kinda of plans?" _she asked almost timidly.

_"You'll see but you have to change." _he replied with a grin.

_"Into what?" _she asked.

_"Something warm. I don't want you to get cold on our ride."_ Jason said as he looked at her tenderly.

_"We're going on a ride?" _Elizabeth asked excitedly. Jason nodded and then watched her race out of the room to change.

_"She really likes riding your bike doesn't she?" _Sonny said as he watched Jason stare at the door the Elizabeth had just went through.

_"Yeah she does." _Jason admitted with a smile.

_"Tell her Jason. You might be surprised what happens." _Sonny quietly encouraged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"That was so great." _Elizabeth yelled as she pulled her helmet off.

_"As good as back at home?" _Jason teased as he just took in the sight of her. He was so in love with her that sometimes it actually scared him. He knew that his feelings for her were more real and intense than anything that he had ever felt before in his life.

_"Almost. The stars still look just as close. I see why you like it here." _Elizabeth said as she looked around.  
_  
"We can come back. When we can spend more time on the island. I'd love to show you around." _Jason said softly wanting with every fiber of his being to have a real marriage with this perfect woman.

_"I'd like that too."_ she admitted as she looked back at him.

_"Elizabeth, is everything okay? You've been so quiet since that night. It's not like you. I'm starting to worry."_ Jason said as he walked towards her.

_"Lucky and I had a fight. That's why I was wondering around the docks." _ she admitted unable to look at him.

_"There's more though right?"_ Jason said as he waited for her to continue.

_"Yeah. He... he grabbed me." _Elizabeth stammered.

_"He what? Elizabeth why didn't you tell me."_ Jason demanded trying to hide his anger so he wouldn't frighten her.

_"I'm not stupid Jason. I know what you'd do." _Elizabeth said finally as she looked up at him.

_"And he'd deserve it. You need to stay away from him." _Jason warned softly.

_"Jason..." _she sighed.

_"Listen to me. If he hurt you once he'll do it again. Please just stay away from him." _Jason said pleadingly as he cupped her face in his hands.

_"Okay. But you can't kill him." _Elizabeth agreed finally.

_"Eliz..."_ Jason started to argue.

_"Jason there's something wrong him." _she rushed out interrupting him.

_"Damn straight there is."_ Jason snapped angry that she was still defending the little sick freak.  
_  
"I think Helena did something to his mind."_ she tried to explain as she saw the fury on Jason's face.

_"I don't care. I know you love Lucky but the only thing I care about is keeping you safe. Even if it's from Lucky."_ Jason growled wanting to take her in his arms and never let her go again.  
_  
"I know. I trust you."_ she said softly with a smile.

_"You ready to go back to Port Charles?"_ he asked finally as he put his hands in his pocket's to keep himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing the hell out of her.

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_ she said finally wishing that Jason would hold her and not really understanding why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Where in the hell was she?' _Lucky had looked everywhere for Elizabeth. In the last three days no one had seen her. It was almost as if she was hiding from him. _'That just won't do. Elizabeth was going to have to pay. Starting now.' _Lucky thought as he let himself into her studio.**  
**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"Who would trash my studio_?" Elizabeth asked as she turned and looked back at Jason.

_"I'm not sure. But I will find out."_ Jason vowed as he looked at his new wife.

_"Thank you. I'm just glad nothing important was destroyed." _she said finally after a moment.

_"Me too. How about we get some lunch?"_ Jason said with a slight smile as he tried to get her to leave.

_"You don't have anything at the penthouse to eat do you?" _she teased.

_"No, we don't. How about we stop on the way home?" _Elizabeth giggled. _"What's so funny?"_ he asked as he reached out for her hand.

_"Jason Morgan is going to the grocery store?" _she said still giggling.

_"That's funny to you?" _Jason asked as his hand closed around hers.

_"Maybe a little."_ she admitted with a huge smile as they walked out into the street.

_"Well look who finally shows their face. Where have you been? Everyone's been worried about you." _Nikolas snarled as he looked up and saw Elizabeth walking hand and hand along the docks with Jason Morgan of all people.

_"I'm sorry you were worried. I left Grams and Bobbie messages." Elizabeth _explained looking at Nikolas her hand still in Jason's.

_"What about Lucky?"_ Nikolas demanded as he glared at Jason.

_"What about him?" _Elizabeth asked as she felt Jason's hand tighten around hers.

_"He was looking all over for you." _Nikolas spat in exasperation.

_"That's too bad but I'm not his concern anymore." _Elizabeth replied calmly.

_"What does that mean?" _Nikolas demanded angrily.

_"Lucky and I aren't together anymore remember?"_ Elizabeth stated matter of factly with a shrug.

_"Elizabeth, you know he still loves you." _Nikolas said shaking his head in frustration. He could not believe that Elizabeth was stupid enough to be standing here in front of him holding Jason's Morgan's hand.

_"Maybe. Maybe not. None of that matters now."_ she answered.

_"Why is that?"_ he yelled.

_"Because she was with me." _Jason said firmly speaking for the first time. He had stood there quietly until Nikolas raised his voice to Elizabeth and there was no way in hell that he was just going to stand meekly by and let anyone yell at the woman he loved, his Elizabeth.

_"What? Elizabeth what's wrong with you? He's..."_ Nikolas yelled stepping closer to Elizabeth.

_"My husband."_ Elizabeth replied unflinchingly.

_"You married him? Does your Grams know? Does Emily?"_ he demanded throwing his hands up the air.

_"No one knows yet. Except you."_ Elizabeth admitted.

_"You can't be serious." _he spat unbelievingly.

_"Nikolas please don't do this." _Elizabeth pleaded.  
_  
"He's going to get you killed." _he warned.

_"I... I'm married to Jason now. And if you can't be happy for me maybe you should leave us alone."_ she said softly, but calmly.

"Are you happy? You've ruined her life." Nikolas snarled glaring at Jason with a look of pure hate.

_"Jason don't please. Let's just go have lunch."_ Elizabeth pleaded when Jason started to let go of her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh my god! Where have you been?" _Emily cried when she met Elizabeth and Jason outside the door of Kelly's.

_"It's great to see you too, Em." _Elizabeth said with a laugh as she hugged her best friend.

_"So what happened? It was like you fell of the face of the earth." _Emily asked looking from Elizabeth to Jason.

_"Why don't we go to the penthouse and talk about it?"_ Jason suggested knowing that Emily wouldn't let it go and wanting to be the one to tell her that he and Elizabeth were now married.

_"The penthouse? Are you living there again?"_ Emily asked in surprise.

_"There are some things I need to tell you. But Jason's right. Not here."_ Elizabeth said as she felt Jason's hand resting gently on her back.

_"Okay, but I want a full explanation."_ Emily said finally when she realized that they weren't going to say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the trio stepped of the elevator Jason was relieved to see Johnny already guarding the door. _"Make sure no one bothers us." _Jason ordered and then closed the door behind him,

_"Sure thing boss." _Johnny replied with a smile.

_"So, I'm here. What was so important you couldn't tell me at Kelly's?"_ Emily asked as she sat down on the sofa.

_"First I wanted to explain where I was the last few days. Jason and I went away."_ Elizabeth said softly as she sat down on the arm of the chair that Jason had sat down in.

_"What... why?" _Emily asked deeply puzzled.

_"With everything that's happened the last... year I needed a break. Jason offered to take me to Sonny's island." _Elizabeth tried to explain so that Emily might understand.

_"So the two of you have been together?" _Emily asked with a frown.

_"Yeah we have. I borrowed Sonny's plane and went with her." _Jason explained.

_"There's more though right?" _Emily asked as she studied the two of them closely.

_"Yeah there is." _Elizabeth admitted as she reached out for Jason's hand.

_"Well just tell me." _Emily said when she saw Jason take Elizabeth's hand in his and twine their fingers together.

_"Jas..."_

"Elizabeth, let me. When we were on the island Elizabeth and I got married." Jason said softly as he looked over briefly at Elizabeth before looking back at his baby sister.

_"What? You're kidding right?"_ Emily gasped, her shock evident.  
_  
"No. We're not." _he denied.

_"How could you? You said nothing was going on between the two of you."_ Emily asked flabbergasted.

_"There wasn't. Not then. But when I came back things were different." _Jason explained as he tightened his fingers around Elizabeth offering her what support he could.

_"Are you happy? Both of you?"_ Emily asked finally watching the two of them intently.

_"We are." _Jason assured her as his eyes locked with Elizabeth's.

_"Okay then I guess I'm happy for you. This is just really sudden. Look I gotta go I told Juan we'd have dinner. Who else knows?" _Emily asked as she stood up and started towards the door.

_"Just you and Nikolas." _Elizabeth said as she stood and followed Emily to the door.

_"Could you not tell the family yet?" Jason _asked with a silent plea in his eyes as he joined them.

_"For you? Sure." _Emily agreed with a grin as she hugged her brother and new sister-in-law and then walked out closing the door behind here quietly.

_"At least Emily seemed happy." _Elizabeth said as she walked over to the window and looked outside.

_"Are you okay?" _Jason asked as he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, touching her gently.

_"Yeah. It's just a lot has happened."_ Elizabeth quickly assured him as she turned and looked at him a huge smile on her face.

_"It's not over yet."_ Jason warned cautiously.

_"I know." _she sighed.

_"You're worried about Lucky." _Jason guessed as he watched her bite her lower lip in worry.

_"I guess I am. He was so angry the last time I saw him."_ Elizabeth admitted with a shudder at the way Lucky had looked at her at Kelly's that night.

_"Things have a way of working out."_ Jason said softly trying to offer her reassurance and his unwavering support.

_"I hope so. I'm going to go unpack." _she said and then made her way up the stairs to their room. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**AN:**

Yes. Jason and Elizabeth are sharing a room. Lucky is going to be a major pain in this. As for Jason's feeling well it's Jason. This chapter however is very telling.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jason had finally relaxed enough to fall asleep when there was a loud banging at the door. He raced down to open it before the noise woke Elizabeth up. _"What is with all that racket?" _Jason snarled as he jerked open the door to a gleeful Detective Marcus Taggert.

_"Anger Boy, I see you're finally back in town. Just in time too. I have a few questions for you."_ Detective Taggert said snidely as he smirked at Jason.

_"I have nothing to say to you, Taggert." _Jason said emotionless.

_"That's just too bad. I want some answers and I am going to get them. Now where have you been?" _Jason just stood there arms crossed over his chest._ "What no answer? Why am I not surprised? You know what I think? I think you had something to do with Zander Smith's disappearance."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jason told him, arms crossed defiantly.

_"See I think you do. I bet when you found out he was blackmailing your sister it pissed you off." _Taggert snickered, trying to push Jason's buttons.

_"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been out of town for the last week." _Jason replied calmly, wishing that he would just disappear before Elizabeth came wandering down the stairs.

_"Well isn't that convenient? What was so important that you just had to leave town?" _Taggert snorted.

_"What the hell is going on over here?" _Sonny demanded as he walked over to Jason's penthouse.

_"Mind your own business Corinthos." _Taggert snapped his eyes locked on Jason.

_"If you don't have a warrant it's my lawyers business." _Sonny taunted.

_"All I want to know is where Anger Boy here was the last few days."_ Taggert said finally with a sigh.

_"I told you already." _Jason stated calmly.

_"Fine. If that's how you want to play it." _Taggert spat angrily.

_"You need to leave Taggert." _Sonny said calmly as he looked at the anger starting to mount inside Jason.

_"How about I drag you down to the station for questioning?" _Taggert taunted as he ignored Sonny completely.

_"Don't you ever get tired of harassing Jason" _Elizabeth asked as she made her way down the stairs of her new home.

_"What are you doing here?" _Taggert asked in surprise.

_"I live here." _Elizabeth replied with a shrug.

_"What? Here with Morgan? Since when?"_ Taggert demanded as he looked from Elizabeth back to Jason.

_"How is that any of your business?"_ Elizabeth asked as she moved to Jason's side.

_"Elizabeth, he's a criminal." _Taggert said in exasperation.

_"Do you and Nikolas compare notes? Look I get that you're concerned for me. And it's sweet. But I'm an adult. I can make my own choices. Why are you here anyways?"_ she asked rolling her eyes in frustration.

_"Zander Smith disappeared and I know Morgan here is responsible." _Taggert spat even more upset knowing that now Jason Morgan had involved an innocent young woman like Elizabeth Webber into his life where she was sure to hurt or even killed.

_"You have proof Jason did something to this Zander person?"_ Elizabeth asked as she slipped her hand into Jason's.

_"No. but I know he did it." _Taggert admitted as he looked closely at Elizabeth.

_"Elizabeth, please just go back upstairs."_ Jason asked rubbing a hand across his face.

_"You married him?!" _Taggert gasped as he caught a glimpse of Jason's wedding ring on his left hand.

_"Leave now." _Jason ordered not wanting Elizabeth to be any more involved than she already was.

_"What do you have on her?"_ Taggert spat as he looked at Jason with contempt.

_"Jason didn't force me to anything." _Elizabeth said defiantly.

_"Don't tell me you love this brain dead thug."_ Taggert sneered.

_"Of course I do. Why else would I marry him?" _Elizabeth replied as she moved closer to her husband.

_"He's a monster Elizabeth. All he going to do is get you killed. Ask Lily."_ Taggert snapped just wanting to shake some sense into the young brunette.

_"You're leaving now."_ Sonny said firmly as he watched Jason clinch his hand in anger.

_"What's the matter Corinthos? You know I'm telling the truth. If you ever change your mind I'll protect you."_ Taggert assured Elizabeth softly.

_"I'm sorry he brought up Lily."_ Elizabeth said softly after the elevator closed behind Taggert.

_"It's okay. He's right."_ Sonny admitted with a deep sigh.

_"No. He isn't."_ she argued.

_"Elizabeth, you should go back to bed." _Jason said finally as he released her hand. Impulsively leaned in and kissed her gently.

_"Okay. Good night."_ she said as she looked closely at Jason.

_"How are things between the two of you?" _Sonny asked as he heard the door close upstairs.  
_  
"Good. We saw Nikolas and Emily." _Jason replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down slowly.  
_  
"How was that?"_ Sonny asked as he sat down across from Jason.

_"Emily seemed happy. Any lead on the break in?" _Jason asked trying to get off the subject of him and Elizabeth.

_"Not yet. You really think Lucky did it?" _Sonny asked.

_"Yeah. She... Elizabeth told me she was scared of him finding out." _Jason admitted with a frown. He knew that he would give his life to protect Elizabeth, but, he still hated that anything including Lucky had the power to scare her.

_"That says a lot."_ Sonny said cautiously.

_"Yeah. I know about your promise to Laura but if he hurts her..." _Jason said calmly, his meaning evident.

_"I understand. We need to discuss Zander and Taggert in the morning." _Sonny said as he started towards the door.

_"Sure."_ Jason replied and then closed and locked the door behind Sonny before starting up the stairs to bed, to the bed where his wife was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Elizabeth settled back in to bed her thoughts immediately turned to Jason. When he suggested they share a room part of her was afraid. Now Elizabeth felt silly for ever worrying. She felt so safe with Jason. So safe in fact she noticed the moment he left their bed. Elizabeth waited for him to return. When after a few minutes he didn't return she went looking for him. It wasn't a surprise to see Taggert. What did surprise her was how he tried to hurt Sonny by throwing Lily in his face.

None of that was what was keeping Elizabeth awake though. Her mind kept wondering to Jason and the soft kiss he gave her. That light brush of his lips to hers sent tingles through her body. She didn't understand why or what it meant. But Elizabeth was aware her feelings for her husband were beginning to change.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

** Chapter Sixteen**

Nikolas and Emily were sitting at a table when Lucky walked in to Kelly's._ "I take it you haven't heard." _Nicholas said as Lucky pulled out a chair and sat down across from him.

_"Heard what?" _Lucky asked, almost nonchalantly.

_"Elizabeth's back!!" _Emily replied with a smile.

_"What? When?" _Lucky demanded as he looked at the grim expression on his brother's face.

_"Yesterday."_ Emily answered quickly.

_"Oh. Where was she?" _Lucky asked as he watched the unspoken communications going on between Nikolas and Emily.

_"With Jason." _Nikolas spat.

_"What? Why in the hell was she with that thug?"_ Lucky demanded his voice rising.

_"Lucky..."_ Emily started to say.

_"Look Em I know he's your brother but he's a criminal."_ Lucky snarled fed up with the way that both Emily and Elizabeth acted like Jason was some kind of hero when in reality he was a no good thug that killed people.

_"And we aren't? Jason helped us out of trouble." _Emily reminded as she looked back at Lucky with a frown.

_"I was handling it."_ Lucky spat angrily. He didn't need help from anyone and he definitely didn't need any help from a worthless brain dead thug like Jason Morgan.

_"Bull." _Emily drawled.

_"Stop it. This is what we're talking about Em. Jason is the reason we're fighting. Why can't you see he's dangerous?"_ Nikolas said as he watched his brothers face burn with rage.

_"Why don't you tell Lucky the rest then? I know you're dying to."_ Emily said folding her arms across her chest and looking from Nikolas to Lucky.

_"What is she talking about?" _Lucky demanded.

_"According to Elizabeth she and Jason got married while they were away."_ Nikolas informed his brother with a sigh.

_"How could she? What is wrong with her? Elizabeth loves me I know it."_ Lucky spat as his anger threatened to erupt. Elizabeth belonged to him, how dare she go and marry Jason Morgan of all people. He wouldn't stand for it, he vowed.

_"All I know is what she told me. Which wasn't much."_ Nikolas said calmly.

_"How could she do this to me? To us?" _Lucky growled as his hands clinched into fists under the table.

_"You're surprised? Lucky you've treated her like crap since you've been back." _Emily said with a deep sense of amazement that Lucky could be so blind to his own actions.

_"I know but I've just been so confused. She said she understood."_ Lucky said trying to excuse his actions.

_"Maybe she didn't have a choice." _Nikolas told them trying to help calm his brother down.

_"What are you saying?" _Lucky gasped as he looked closely at Nikolas.  
_  
"Well it's like you said we owe Jason for helping us out. He's wanted Elizabeth since last year. Maybe..."_ Nikolas started to say.

_"Nikolas Cassadine stop right there. How dare you talk about my brother like that! Not to mention Elizabeth? What is wrong with you?" _Emily admonished firmly.

_"Don't you think it's a little sudden?" _Nikolas asked finally unprepared for Emily's intense anger.

_"Maybe. But I know Jason would never force Elizabeth to do anything like that." _Emily said with certainty. She had a sneaky feeling that her brother was head over heals in love with her best friend. And she had a feeling he always had been.

_"You are so blind when it come to Jason."_ Nikolas said shaking his head.

_"Nikolas give it up. She will never see Jason for who he really is." _Lucky retorted knowing that Emily was totally blind to what a lying scumbag her precious brother really was.

_"I hope you don't plan on starting trouble." _Emily said as she watched Lucky and searched his eyes for a sign of the Lucky that she used to know, the one she had once called her best friend.

_"I care about what happens to Elizabeth even if you don't." _Lucky spat as he jumped to feet and ran out of Kelly's, slamming the door angrily behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Where are we?" _Elizabeth asked as she climbed off of Jason's bike and pulled off her helmet and handed it to Jason.

_"Vista Point. The highest place in Port Charles."_ Jason said as he found himself growing aroused just watching Elizabeth. She was so beautiful that she literally took his breath away. He was falling harder and harder for her everyday and he knew that if he lost her he wouldn't be able to handle it.

_"It's so beautiful up here." _she said as she looked down at the city below them.

_"Yeah."_ he agreed as he look at her.

_"Are you okay?" _she asked when she turned around and looked at him, unaware that he was as close as he was until his arms closed around her.

_"I just... you're so beautiful." _He whispered as he lowered his head till their lips met. After a moment he added slight pressure to the kiss. As Jason's hands moved up to cup her cheeks a warning went off in his head. This was too much too soon. _"Elizabeth, stop."_

"What's wrong?" she asked, her lips still tingling from their kiss and wanting to kiss him again.

_"We... I shouldn't have kissed you."_ Jason stammered as he backed away from her. He knew that if he touched her again, he might not be able to stop with just kissing her. He wanted her with an intensity that scared the hell out of him.

_"Jason, I can't explain why but I want you to kiss me." _Elizabeth admitted as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

_"Eliz..." _Jason gulped.**  
**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"You want to kiss me?"_ Jason asked almost in shock.

_"Yeah I do."_ Elizabeth admitted with a slight blush.

_"When did this happen?" _Jason asked still not believing that Elizabeth Webber, no make that Elizabeth Morgan wanted to kiss him.

_"I don't know. Since you came back things have been different between us. Maybe even before then. I thought about you while you were gone. And now I just know that when you kissed me the other night it was like nothing I've ever experienced."_ she told him softly as she looked into his eyes.

_"We should take this slow. You've been through so much in such a short time."_ Jason said finally breaking away from her eyes.  
_  
"I know what I want. Don't treat me like I don't. You've never treated me the why everyone else has don't start now." _she pleaded as she reached out and grabbed his hand.  
_  
"I'm not. I just don't want you to be hurt. I especially don't want to be the one hurting you." _he said softly as he turned and looked back at her.

_"I trust you." _Elizabeth said firmly.

_"And I want you to always trust me. How about I take you out tomorrow night?" _Jason suggested as he twined their fingers together.  
_  
"Like a date?" _she asked with a grin.  
_  
"Exactly like a date."_ Elizabeth laughed softly at the thought. _"What's so funny?" _Jason asked her.

_"You asking me on a date."_ she replied laughing harder.

_"I don't..."_ he started to say.

_"We're married."_ she said as she tried to stop laughing.  
_  
"I know. I was there. Remember?"_ Jason teased as he vowed right then and there that he was going to make damn sure that he heard her laugh just like that everyday that he was blessed enough to spend with her.

_"It's just isn't it a little late to be dating?"_ she asked with a smirk.

_"When have we ever done anything like other people?"_ Jason asked as he pulled her towards him.  
_  
"Good point." _she laughed.

_"So you'll go out with me?"_ he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

_"It would be my pleasure." _she answered as she returned his hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda had finally settled in to the Port Charles Hotel. She didn't plan on returning but Elizabeth had convinced her. She glanced at the clock one more time before picking up the phone. After two rings there was an answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Robin it's me." Brenda said cheerfully.

_"Brenda where have you been? I've been trying to call you." _Robin admonished.

_"I went out of town. It was a last minute thing." _Brenda replied almost nonchalantly.

_"So are you back?"_ Robin asked.

_"No. Not yet. I'm actually visiting someone. I don't know how long I'm going to stay." _Brenda admitted softly as she twirled her hair around her finger.  
_  
"Oh. Who are you visiting?" _Robin asked as she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

_"Jason and his new wife."_ Brenda said with a smile.

_"What? Jason? My Jason got married?" _Robin gasped in dismay as she looked at the picture of Jason on her computer screen.

_"He flew her down to Sonny's island." _Brenda said with a remembered smile.

_"Why?"_ Robin gasped still in shock that Jason could have married someone else, someone who wasn't her.  
_  
"I guess he though she might enjoy it."_ Brenda answered with a shrug.

_"No. Why did he get married? And why were you there?"_ Robin demanded as she slammed her laptop closed.

_"Jason wanted her to have another woman there." _Brenda replied.

_"I didn't know the two of you were friends."_ she said coldly.

_"We're not really. It's more that we stopped hating each other." _Brenda admitted.

_"Is that who you're visiting?"_ Robin wanted to know.

_"Elizabeth convinced me to spend sometime with them in Port Charles." _Brenda said finally sensing that Robin was very angry to hear that Jason had moved on and was now married.  
_  
"Who's Elizabeth?"_ she snapped.

_"The woman Jason married."_ Brenda answered with a smile as she thought about the way that Jason looked at his new bride.

_"So he's really married?" _Robin asked with deep sigh as she closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

_"Yeah. He is. Robin he loves her so much."_ Brenda said softly not wanting to hurt her friend, but knowing that Jason had moved on and that Robin needed to do the same.

_"I didn't even know he was seeing someone."_ Robin said softly almost to herself.

_"Robin please don't do this to yourself." _Brenda pleaded as she heard the desolation in her friend's voice.  
_  
"I can't believe he's moved on."_ Robin whispered.  
_  
"You still love him don't you?"_ Brenda asked.

_"Of course I still love him. We didn't break up because we stopped loving each other."_ Robin snapped angrily.

_"I'm sorry this is so hard for you to hear. I just thought you might like to know he's happy."_ Brenda said softly.

_"Thank you. I need to go."_ Robin said coldly.

_"Robin wait! Are you okay?"_ Brenda asked.

_"I'm fine. Just surprised is all."_ Robin said and then closed her phone and had a good cry.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _Carly asked as she came barging into Jason's office at the warehouse.

_"Tell you what?"_ Jason asked as he looked up from the invoices he was working on.  
_  
"You married the Muffin Face."_ Carly spat angrily.

_"Carly..."_ Jason warned sharply.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _she yelled.

_"Maybe because it's none of your business."_ Jason suggested.

_"None of my business, I'm your best friend."_ Carly snarled as she flounced around his office.

_"You hate her, Carly. What was I supposed to do?"_ he asked as he watched her closely.

_"When did this happen between the two of you?" _she asked finally as she sat down across from him.

_"It just did. I love her."_ Jason said softly as he thought about his wife.

_"I just think you can do better."_ Carly replied shaking her head in disbelief. Although, as much as she hated to admit it, she could tell that Jason was being honest, he was in love with the little muffin.  
_  
"Who? It doesn't matter what you think Carly. I don't want someone else. I married her, I love her and I am staying with her."_ Jason stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

_"I don't have to like her to support you and if she makes you happy I'll try."_ she said finally with a sigh.

_"Thank you. That's all I ask." _Jason smiled.  
_  
"She better not hurt you." _Carly growled and then stalked out of the office in typical Carly fashion.

Jason watched Carly leave relieved that she wasn't going to cause problems. He stared out the window to the docks below. He smiled softly when he saw Elizabeth walking towards her studio. He was happy she hadn't given the place up. It held some of their best memories.

His smile however turned into a frown as Jason watched Lucky approach Elizabeth. Even from this distance he could tell they were fighting. He immediately began looking for Johnny. He found the guard not far away just out of sight.

Elizabeth didn't seem to be back down and neither did Lucky. He wanted to let her handle this on her own but he also remembered the marks Lucky left on her arm. Then suddenly his decision was made for him.

Lucky had gabbed on to Elizabeth by the hair. Jason rushed down to the docks. When he got there he saw Johnny checking on Elizabeth. He watched for a moment then went back up to his office. Halfway there Jason realized what he was doing. He was testing Elizabeth. Jason wanted to see if she would tell him on her own. He hated that he didn't trust her about Lucky. But things were happening so quickly between them. Jason just wanted her to be sure.

Jason sat at his desk and picked the invoices back up. Even though they were the furthest thing from his mind they had to be done. After several minutes Jason was so engrossed in work that he didn't hear the knocking at the door._ "Jason? Is this a bad time?"_ Johnny asked tentatively as he stood in the doorway of Jason's office.

_"No. Not at all. Where's Elizabeth?" _Jason asked as he turned his full attention to his wife's guard.

_"She's... something happened and she wanted to tell you herself." _Johnny stammered out as he looked at Jason. He knew how Jason felt about Elizabeth and he knew he was going to be furious when he found out what Lucky had said and done to Elizabeth.

_"Okay. Send her in." _Jason sighed.

_"Hey."_ Elizabeth said softly as she walked in and then closed the door behind her.  
_  
"Hey. Are you okay?"_ Jason asked as he walked towards her slowly, his eyes locked on her face.

_"No." _she whispered as she tried desperately not to start crying again.

_"You've been crying. Tell me what's wrong." _Jason said as he reached out and wiped the tears from her face.

_"I can't."_ she whispered as she laid her hand over his where it rested on her cheek.

_"Why not?" _he asked.

_"Because you'll kill him."_ Elizabeth answered.

_"Elizabeth, please tell me what happened."_ Jason said finally as he took her hand in his and twined their fingers together.

_"I was walking to my studio when Lucky came up to me and he..."_ she started to explain.

_"He what?"_ Jason growled.  
_  
"Nikolas and Emily told him about us. He was so angry. Lucky was screaming and saying horrible things." _Elizabeth told him in a low voice.  
_  
"What kind of things?"_ Jason asked as he watched her closely. He could see how upset she was and that made him want to tear Lucky Spencer's head off.

_"The usual. You're a criminal and not good enough for me. That I lied to him. I knew he would he hurt but I've never seen him like this. I'm actually scared of what of he might do. I never thought I'd be scared of him. Lucky was always the one person I felt safe with."_ Elizabeth rambled as if she was totally lost in thought.

_"I'm sorry that's gone."_ Jason said softly as he guided her over to the sofa that sat in the corner of his office.

_"Me too. He grabbed me and I... I... I hate feeling like this." _she whispered as her eyes filled with tears again.

_"Is that why you think I might kill him?"_ Jason asked as he sat down beside her and took her hand back in his.  
_  
"Not. Well not the only reason. He threatened me."_ she admitted as her eyes locked with his.  
_  
"He what?" _Jason snapped as he felt his anger start to boil. He was livid that Lucky would dare threaten Elizabeth in anyway, but, at the same time his heart was so full of love for her because he now knew the two of them had a real chance at a future together. She was finally ready to move on and put Lucky in the past where he belonged.  
_  
"Jason please don't."_ she pleaded as she laid her hand on his chest.

_"I can't believe you're trying to protect that useless bastard."_ Jason snarled in disbelief,_ 'Hell maybe I was wrong, maybe it would always be Lucky for her.' _he thought as he let go of her hand and looked away._ 'Damn! Why do I have to love her so much?'_

_"I'm not."_ she denied as she put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

_"Like hell you're not." _Jason snapped.

_"I'm trying to protect you. What do you think will happen if Lucky disappears? Who do you think the first person Taggert will suspect is? You. Taggert would do anything to put you away. You know that." _Elizabeth cried as she looked into his eyes and silently begged him to understand.

_"I can't let him keep hurting you, Elizabeth."_ he said finally.

_"I know. I'm not asking you to. I'm not. I just want you to think about this."_ she pleaded.

_"I did. He hurt you again. Then he has the nerve to threaten you. I have to do something. Why can't you understand that?" _he asked her softly.

_"I do. I don't want to lose you."_ she admitted as she took his hand in hers and twined their fingers together.  
_  
"You won't I promise. I need you to trust me."_ Jason said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

_"You know I do."_ she whispered as he pulled away until he could see her face.

_"I saw you." _he admitted in an almost whisper.

_"What?" _she asked.  
_  
"With Lucky on the docks I saw."_ Jason told her.

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_ Elizabeth asked in confusion.

_"I was... I wanted to see if you'd tell me."_ Jason admitted.

_"You were testing me?"_ she asked almost curiously.

_"Yeah. I guess I was."_ he admitted.

_"Why?"_

"I needed to be sure that you were done with him." Jason admitted as they stared at each other.

_"Are you?"_ she asked him finally.

_"I'm sorry."_ he whispered.

_"That wasn't my question." _she replied.  
_  
"Yes. I'm sure. I want to trust you. Trust what you're feeling but..." _he started to say.

_"But what?" _she interrupted.

_"It's happened so quickly. It would be easy to confuse what you feel for me." _Jason explained.

_"I'm not confused. When we kissed I liked it. I wanted you to kiss me again. I still want that."_ she told him firmly.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you."_ he whispered.

_"I know you are. I want you to trust me."_ she answered.

_"I do. Can I still take you out tonight?"_ Jason asked.

_"You better."_ she teased with a smile.

_"Wait. Lucky's dangerous. If he comes near you again... I won't stop again no matter what happens to us because of it." _he warned.

_"Okay."_ she sighed knowing that Jason would do whatever it took to protect her no matter what it cost him.

_"I just want you safe. I promised you." _Jason said wanting her to understand that her being safe was his only concern.

_"I won't stop you again."_ she promised.

_"Thank you. I'll see you at home." _he said and then kissed her softly on the forehead before watching her walk out the door.**  
**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads this. I hope you enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jason took one look at Elizabeth's dress and almost reconsidered taking her out. It wasn't that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Well it wasn't just that. It was the fact that every other man would be looking at her too. He didn't want their first date to end with Taggert arresting him. _"You look beautiful."_

"I didn't know if this was okay or not." Elizabeth said as she smiled up at him.

_"It's perfect. We should go or we going to be late." _Jason said softly as he helped her with her coat.  
_  
"Too bad we can't take the bike." _she mused as she slipped her hand into his.

_"We can take the bike out anytime. I want tonight to be special,"_ he said with a smile as he opened the door for her.  
_  
"You look very handsome by the way,"_ she said as they stood inside with the door standing open.  
_  
"Thank you." _He said as he brushed his lips to hers. _"We need to go. Now." _he said._ 'Before we can't.'_ he thought as he looked down at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I've never been here before." _Elizabeth said as she looked around the restaurant.  
_  
"We use this place for meets sometimes. I... I thought you might like it." _Jason explained softly. He wanted this night to be special for her.  
_  
"Its nice." _she said as she smiled at him.  
_  
"Nice? Isn't that the kiss of death?" _he teased.

"That only applies to art." she smirked at him.

_"All art or just yours?"_ he asked with a raised brow.

**"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" **Elizabeth asked after a couple minutes of silence.

_"No."_ he assured her shaking his head.

_"But we've been friends for so long now and... and... we're married."_ she stammered out with a slight blush.

_"True. This... whatever it is it's still new. Its natural." _he told her as he reached out and took her hand in his.  
_  
"Are you nervous?" _she asked as their eyes locked.

_"Yeah. I am." _he admitted with a nod.

_"That sounds so weird to me." _she gushed.

_"Why?" _he asked softly as they sat there just holding hands.  
_  
"Because it's hard to imagine you not completely certain of something," _she replied.  
_  
"I'm not with you," _he admitted in an almost whisper.

"Oh." she gulped.

_"I just don't want to mess things up.,"_ he admitted as he twined their fingers together.

_"Me either." _she whispered.  
_  
"I can't believe I'm seeing you in here,"_ he said as he walked up to the table where Jason and Elizabeth were dining.

_"Jordan. How are you?"_ Jason asked as he stood and shook his hand.

_"Not as well as you. Who's your date?"_ Jordan asked as he looked down at Elizabeth with appreciation.  
_  
"This is my wife Elizabeth."_ Jason said introducing her. He couldn't help but smile as he called her his wife.

_"I didn't know you were seeing someone." _Jordan mumbled as he looked from the beautiful brunette to Jason.

_"I wasn't."_ Jason stated firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Morgan. I'm Jordan Andrews.," he said as he lightly kissed her hand.

_"Hello."_ she replied softly with a slight smile as she looked at the older man.  
_  
"Your husband and I... have worked together."_ Jordan said as he looked from Elizabeth back to Jason.

_"Oh." _she said softly.  
_  
"I'll let you both get back to your meal." _Jordan said as he watched the way Jason looked at his young bride.

_"That was tense." _Elizabeth mumbled as soon as they were alone again.

_"I'm sorry about that. Maybe this wasn't a good idea."_ Jason sighed as he looked back at Elizabeth.

_"Its fine Jason." _she assured him with a smile as she reached out for his hand.

_"Okay." _he smiled as he laced their fingers together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the short time, Johnny had known Elizabeth she had become like a little sister to him. And no one messed with his family. Johnny O'Brien was a lot of things. Stupid wasn't one of them. When he saw that little punk, Lucky Spencer grab Elizabeth he knew he had to do something. Jason's hands were practically tied. If Spencer was hurt, Jason would be the first and probably only suspect. That meant it was up to him.

The plan was simple really. First, he paid someone to spike Lucky's drink. Then when he had passed out two men took him to the docks. Once there Johnny roughed the young man up. Nothing to serious. Nothing he would need a hospital for. There wasn't much a doctor could for broken ribs these days anyhow. Johnny gave Lucky one final kick to the ribs before walking away.**  
**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

_"Dance with me?"_ Jason said softly as he stood and held out his hand to his wife.

_"What? You don't dance."_ Elizabeth gasped in surprise.

_"I do with you."_ he smiled as her hand slide into his.

_"In that case I'd love to,"_ she said as he helped her to her feet.

Jason had been annoyed when the owner had announced his marriage to the full restaurant. Then angry when he insisted they dance. He hated feeling as if his life was on display. But now as Jason held Elizabeth close none of that seemed to matter.

The only other time they had danced Elizabeth was trying to forget Lucky. This time it was just them. As they swayed to the music Jason's body began to react to having Elizabeth so close. _"We should go,"_ he said suddenly as he started to pull away from her.

_"We haven't had dessert yet,"_ she reminded him as they started back towards their table to get their things.

_"Elizabeth we need to leave." _Jason said firmly as he looked down at her.

_"Okay."_ she agreed with a sigh.

_"Thank you for understanding."_ Jason told her softly once they stepped outside into the cool night air and he could finally breathe again from the want that consumed him as he held his wife in his arms and felt her heart beat next to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda was shocked to see Robin standing at the door._ "Robin... you're... you're here. I didn't expect to see you."_

"I know. After we talked I thought I might surprise you."

"Don't do this Robin. He's really happy." Brenda said with a sigh.

_"Do what? I'm here to see you. And catch up with a few people of course."_

"Robin..."

"This is not about Jason." the younger woman insisted.

_"Okay. How long are you here for?" _Brenda asked changing the question.

_"A few weeks."_

"You should go see Sonny then."

"I heard he was living with Carly of all people." Robin said rolling her eyes.

_"Yeah. We've been talking."_ The other woman admitted.

_"That's good."_

"Yeah it is."

"You still love him." Robin pointed out.

_"I don't know if we can work. Too much has happened between us."_

"I think you should try. Maybe the time apart has been good for you." She said hoping that Brenda would see her side and help her.

_"Maybe. I'm not angry anymore and neither is he."_

"You're right. I should go see him. I'll talk to you later." 

Brenda shut the door still stunned by the turn of events. Despite what Robin said, she knew the younger woman still had feelings for Jason. She hated that her heart was about to be broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"How was you're date?" _Sonny asked as Jason and Elizabeth got off the elevator.

_"Fine."_

"Jason took me to the No Name and we danced." Elizabeth said happily.

_"I'm glad you had a good time. I hate to ruin it but I need to speak with Jason." _Sonny said regretfully.

_"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_ Elizabeth said as she went into their penthouse.

_"What is it?"_ Jason asked coldly as he closed to door to Sonny's penthouse.

_"Taggert is still sniffing around. He found someone who saw you at the rave."_

"Damn it! That's going not good."

"No. It's not." The older man agreed.

_"Any ideas?"_

"There any chance he might be found?" Sonny questioned.  
_  
"None. I made sure." _Jason reassured his boss.

_"Then we wait. Taggert will trip up and do something stupid."_

"Lucky may be a problem." Jason told Sonny as he ran a hand across the back of his neck.

_"What did he do?" _He asked his dark eyes narrowing.

_"He cornered Elizabeth on the docks. He ended up grabbing her."_

"Where was Johnny?" The older man demanded.

_"Not far. He broke it when the punk grabbed her."_

"So that's what he was doing tonight." Sonny said finally understanding the guard's earlier behavior.  
_  
"Yeah. Johnny insisted it be him."_

"You know Taggert will haul you in."

Jason just shrugged. _"Is that all?"_

"Just one more thing. You danced with Elizabeth in public? How did that happen?" Sonny asked trying not to smirk.

_"Jordan was there he told Moreno about Elizabeth. It was nice." _Jason said softly.

Sonny saw the look on Jason's face. He was truly happy for his friend. _"Go home. We'll deal with Taggert tomorrow."_

Jason nodded he was eager to play pool with his wife as they had planned. The thought of holding her close made his heart speed up. As he shut the door to his penthouse, he heard the elevator ding. Jason assumed it was for Sonny and ignored it. _"Honey I'm home."_

"Funny." Elizabeth said coming down the stairs. She was now dressed in jeans and t-shirt. _ "Everything okay with Sonny?"_

"I don't have to leave." Elizabeth immediately smiled at that. _"He just wanted to check in."_

"Good. I'm ready for my first lesson."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had just finished a call to Johnny when Marco opened the door to announce a visitor. _"Who is it?"_

"A Miss Robin Scorpio." Marco said uncertainly.  
_  
"Send her in." _Sonny said with a smile.  
_  
"Hey Sonny. How are you?"_ Robin asked as they hugged.  
_  
"Good. I'm guessing Brenda told you about Jason."_

_"That's not why I'm here."_ Robin insisted.

_"I hope not. He's happy."_ He warned.

_"Brenda said that too. But is he really? How could he just move on? We didn't break up because we stopped loving each other." _She pointed it. All she wanted was for someone to understand and be on her side.

_"You betrayed him, Robin. Jason does not handle betrayal well. Believe me I know." _Sonny knew personally how Jason dealt with betrayal.

_"I still love him, Sonny. What do I do?"_ Robin asked as she started to cry.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Jason liked to think he was prepared for almost anything. It was part of his job description. But never in a million years did he expect to see Robin standing on the docks. Thankfully, he recovered before the brunette saw him. _"Jason, it's great to see you again."_

"I didn't know you were back," he said walking down the stairs.

_"Yeah. I missed Mac and well everyone. So I decided to come back for a few weeks."_

Jason had forgotten how awkward things with Robin had been when she left. _"That's good. I'm sure Mac is happy to see you. When did you get in?"_

"Last night actually. I saw Sonny."  
_  
Jason nodded as he looked out at the water. "He's missed you."_

"I've missed him... and you." Robin admitted.

_"Robin please don't."_ Jason finally got why she was here. Robin wanted him back.

_"Don't what?"_

"Cause yourself more pain. I know Brenda told you about my marriage. Is that why you're here?" Jason wanted to know as he pinched the bridge of his nose._ 'What else could possibly go wrong?'_

"Do you love her?"

"Robin..." he warned before she cut him off.

_"Do you?"_ she demanded angrily.

_"My marriage... my life it's none of your business anymore. We're over remember?"_

"That doesn't mean that I stopped loving you. Because I do still love you." Robin told him as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

Jason turned to face her for the first time. _"If this is why you're here you should go back to Paris."_

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to..."

"I know. But that doesn't change what you did. Michael's life has been turned upside down. We can't go back, Robin. I don't want to. I'm happy. Really happy. Elizabeth she... she makes me happy."

"You love her."

"I'm sorry that you are hurt, but you are the one that did this, I just moved on and you need to do the same, I want you to be happy." Jason explained, then walked away.

_"I was happy with you."_

Elizabeth walked in to Kelly's not paying attention to where she was going. As she walked through the door, she ran straight in to another customer. _"Oops. Sorry. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."_

"That's okay. Elizabeth right? I remember you were dating Lucky the last time I was in town."

"Yeah. It's nice to see you again Robin. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure. We can get to know one another better."

The next half hour was making small talk. Mostly about Elizabeth's paintings and Robin's time in Paris. _"That's a beautiful ring."_

"Thank you. I can't believe Jason picked it out himself. Not to mention he planned our wedding too. Oh. I'm sorry. It doesn't bother you to hear me talk about Jason does it?"

"No. Of course not."

"Good."

"Because I know you're just a replacement for me." Robin said smugly.

_"What?"_

"Jason still loves me. The only reason you even had a chance was the fact that I left town."

"You don't know anything about me and Jason." Elizabeth insisted.

_"I know everything about Jason. I helped make him who is. He will never stop loving me."_

"You betrayed him." she pointed out.

_"He'll forgive me eventually."_

"What? Excuse me I don't think I heard you right!"

"I am pretty sure you heard exactly what I said you are just too, young to understand. You see I am what Jason really wanted he is just going for you because he thought he could not have me. You are just simply a substitute until I came back."

"Do you really want to go there Robin, because believe it or not I do know Jason and he doesn't want you back. He was done with you the minute you left town, but if you are delusional, enough to believe that go right ahead. I have to get home to my HUSBAND, he is waiting."  
  
When Elizabeth reached the docks, she was crying. She knew it was silly to be so worked up over what Robin said. Still she couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to her words. Elizabeth knew she was falling in love with Jason. As much as it scared her, it excited her too. Never once did Jason share his feelings for her. Oh she knew he cared about her as his friend but she wondered, hoped that it could be more. Until Robin came back to town. A million questions were running through her head. Had Jason seen her? How would he feel about it once he did?

Elizabeth was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone walking across the docks. _"Elizabeth, what happened? Why are you crying?"_


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two**

Elizabeth looked up to see the concerned face of her husband. He sat beside her their bodies nearly touching. _"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Did Lucky hurt you again?"_ Jason's protectiveness showing when he noticed her with tears in her eyes.

_"No. I haven't seen him since the other day."_

"Good. Tell me what's wrong." His relief was evident in his tone.

_"I'm fine." _She stated obviously covering.

_"We both know that's not true." _Jason said wiping away her tears.

_"I saw Robin today." _She was hesitant to continue.

_"Oh." _he was hoping to be the one to let her know what was going on with Robin and was disappointed he wasn't the one to tell her she was back.

_"You don't seem surprised."_

"I ran in to her earlier today."

"I see. Were you going to tell me?"

"Of course. Elizabeth, where is this coming from? What did Robin say to you?"

"It's stupid." She said almost to herself.

_"Not if it made you cry. Please tell me." _The last thing he wanted was for her to be upset over something the woman who betrayed him said to her.  
_  
"She told me that I was just a replacement for her. And that she could take you from me... That you loved her."_ The hurt in her voice betraying her, as she began to tear up again.

_"I'm sorry she hurt you like that. She had no business saying those things. We argued before but I had no idea she would take it out on you."_

"You argued? Why?" She was hopeful that maybe Robin was wrong afterall.

_"Because... Elizabeth, don't tell me you believed her." _Jason ran a hand through his hair. How did Robin destroy months of trust in just a few minutes? _"I don't want to be with Robin. I do not love her anymore. I..." Jason ran his hand across Elizabeth's cheek. "You want to go for a ride?"_

"Now?"

"Yeah now."

"Jason is something wrong?" She was unsure why he wanted to ride all of a sudden and it made her nervous.

_"Everything will be alright. Just trust me."_

"Okay. Let's go for a ride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason cut the engine as the bike came to a stop. The ride like always cleared his head. Elizabeth immediately got off the bike as she pulled off the helmet. He watched her shake out her chestnut hair and was struck by how beautiful she was. Jason hated how badly things had gotten screwed up. He was definitely going to have to deal with Robin. But first, he was going to have to find a way to reassure Elizabeth.

_"I love the way the sky looks after a ride. It's so beautiful." _Elizabeth said leaning against the bridge.

_"Not as beautiful as you."_ Jason admitted looking at Elizabeth.

_"What?" _Elizabeth asked spinning around to face him.

_"You're so beautiful. I don't think I ever told you that before."_

"So, why are you telling me now?" She was starting to think something was really wrong.  
_  
"I realized something when I saw Robin today and seeing you cry because of something she said to you... that... that's my fault."_

"It's Robin's fault not yours." Elizabeth said reassuring him.  
_  
"It is. I never told you how I feel, not really."_

"How is that?"

"Elizabeth Morgan, I love you." He said just loud enough so he was sure she heard him.

Elizabeth gasped in surprise. _"You love me?"_

"I love you. I have since I stayed in your studio."

"Really?" Elizabeth wasn't sure what else to say she had wanted to hear that for so long and now actually hearing it was better than she imagined.  
_  
"Really. I don't expect you to feel the same way but I can't let someone destroy what we've built."_

"Jason, I... I think I'm falling in love with you too." Jason smiled at her admission. _"You knew?"_

Jason reached out to caress her cheek. _"I hoped. I know things have been changing between us."_

"I realized while you were gone that my feeling for you were changing." He kissed her softly.  
_  
"I'm sorry I left. I should have been there for you."_

"I'm not. I think we needed that time apart." Jason kissed her once more. _"Is this a dream?"_

"I don't dream."

"Well then I guess this is real. Jason, what happens now?" Elizabeth was elated to know that her feelings were not in vein.

_"We take it slow. I don't want you to feel pressured."_ Jason said wrapping his arms around her body.

_"I know you would never hurt me."_

"We should head home before it starts to snow."

"I've always loved the snow."

"Me too. It... makes me think of you."

Elizabeth blushed as she remembered Jason's comment from the winter before. _"Snow doesn't smell."_

"It does. It smells like you. Soft, sweet, innocent." His voice again so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

_"You make me feel so special."_

"That's because you are." Jason kissed her softly once more before leading her back to their bike. He thought of the machine as belonging to the both of them because he'd never let anyone else ride with him again.


	24. Chapter Twentythree

**AN:**

Thank you to everyone who has read this fic. And a special thank to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

Jason woke up the next morning to the sensation of something lying on top of him. He slowly opened his eyes to find Elizabeth snuggled against him. She was using his chest as a pillow. Jason tightened his arms around her and tried to lay a still as possible. He wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as possible.

When he came back to Port Charles three months ago he knew he was in love with Elizabeth. He had known before he left. In fact she was one of the people he felt almost desperate to leave. Jason knew she wasn't ready for what he was feeling and he wasn't willing to ruin their friendship. To be honest he was unsure if they would ever get to this place. Certainly not this soon. Not that Jason was complaining. Being married to Elizabeth and knowing she shared his feeling was an amazing gift. One Jason planned to treasure.

After nearly thirty minutes Jason felt Elizabeth begin to stir. He wondered what her reaction was going to be. Elizabeth raised her head to meet his eyes. _"Good morning."_

"Morning. I'm sorry about..."

"I'm not. In fact I hope to wake up like this more often." He said honestly.

Elizabeth blushed at his comment. This was still so new for her but she trusted Jason without question. _"I liked waking up in your arms too."_

"No more apologizes then." Jason said before capturing her lips with his own. The kiss took Elizabeth by surprise causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dueled feverishly. Jason's hands began to explore her back.

Elizabeth moaned when she felt Jason's rough hands on her soft skin. She knew he was just as affected by his growing arousal against her stomach. Suddenly Elizabeth found herself on her back with Jason settled between hers legs. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck. Her hands began to explore his back. Elizabeth was amazed at the way his muscles reacted to her touch. _"Jason."_ She whispered.

Hearing his name on Elizabeth pulled him back to reality. They needed to stop before things went to far. He didn't think either of them were ready for this step. They only admitted their feelings last night. Besides Jason wanted to make it special for Elizabeth. She deserved more than the hurried experience he had time for. _"Elizabeth, we have to stop."_

"I want you." She pleaded before she thought about what she was saying.

_"I want you too. More than I can ever say. Just not yet."_

"I know." She whispered softly. _"I'm not ready."_

"Are you okay?" His concern obvious in his tone, the last thing he wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

_"I think so. Are you?"_

"I will be after a cold shower." He said half joking._ " I love you."_

"I love you too."

Jason felt like his heart was going to explode when he heard her admit she loved him. He kissed her deeply once more. Just as things began to get out of control again Jason pulled away._ "I'm going to take shower. Unless you want to go first."_

"No. I can wait. Do you want me to make breakfast?" She was trying to get her mind on something anything but his rippling muscles, and his lips and every other part of him that she wanted her hands on at this moment.  
_  
"Just don't burn the place down." _The thought of being with her was almost over powering and this was the perfect opportunity to get his mind on something else.

_"I'm not that bad of a cook."_ She pouted.

_"I didn't say you were." _He was grinning at the thought of her in the kitchen, burning something.

_"You are such a brat. Just for that I shouldn't cook anything."_

"Okay."

"Ugh. You brat! I'm going downstairs. Enjoy your shower." She got out of bed and walked to the door.

_"Not likely." _Jason mumbled as he watched Elizabeth leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's emotions were spinning. Her conversation with Jason hadn't gone the way she planned. Jason was still hurting from her telling the truth about Michael. It would take longer than she thought for him to forgive her and he would. After all he loved her more than anyone.

She had to figure out a plan. Something that forced Jason to see things her way. Elizabeth was going to be a problem. She remembered the younger girl as being meek and quiet. That certainly wasn't the case now. Robin realized she was going to have to deal with Elizabeth first. Well after damage control. She was certain that Elizabeth ran crying straight to Jason. Who knows if the girl even told him the truth? Robin had to find out. If only she could get Jason alone. Damn Elizabeth. When had they even become friends? The last Robin remembered was her dating Lucky Spencer. She wondered how he was taking the news.


	25. Chapter Twentyfour

Rating: Lite NC17 (for sexual content)

AN:

Yes, I'm evil. I know. I swear I didn't plan it like this. Really! Enjoy and please don't kill me.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four**

_"Jason it's snowing."_ Elizabeth wailed she always loved when it snowed.

_"What?" _Jason was still in bed watching his wife who was standing at the window.

_"It's snowing. Let's go outside."_

"Elizabeth its six o'clock in the morning." Jason said glancing at the clock.  
_  
"And?"_

"Come back to bed." He reached his arm out to her trying to coax her back to his side.  
_  
"I want to see the snow."_ Elizabeth pouted.  
_  
"Later. Why are you even up?" _He asked finally succeeding in pulling her back onto the bed.

_"I was going to work on a painting."_

"Not yet." Jason said leaning up to capture her lips with his. Elizabeth sighed at the gentle contact. He took full advantage of the situation thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Jason explore her mouth slowly. When she moaned Jason flipped them over so that he was now on top. The kiss continued until oxygen became necessary.

Elizabeth shifted under Jason. When she brushed his burgeoning arousal Jason moaned. She was surprised by the emotions that played across his face. Elizabeth knew he was holding back trying not to scare her and she loved him for it. However, she had other ideas.

Jason nearly jumped off the bed when he felt Elizabeth hand move under his shirt. Instead he kissed her again. This time with with all the passion he had built up. _"We don't have to do this."_ Jason said when the kiss ended his lips just beside her ear.  
_  
"I want this. Make love to me, Jason." _Elizabeth whispered back to him.

He could hear the love and confidence in her voice. Jason knew he wanted this as well. _"I love you." _He said before planting kisses down her neck. His hands gripped her shirt revealing skin to his heated gaze. He was aware of Elizabeth trying to remove his shirt. Jason knew he needed to slow things down._ "Not yet."_

Jason lifted her shirt off tossing it away. He took a moment to just stare at his wife's body. He always knew Elizabeth was beautiful but at this moment she took his breath away. He kissed her once more before moving lower. Jason flicked his tongue across her nipple.

Elizabeth cried out from the jolt of pleasure that ran through her body. Jason smiled at the reaction before sucking on one of her nipples. When it had hardened to his satisfaction Jason turn his attention to the other. He felt Elizabeth's hands in his hair tugging him closer. One of his strong thighs was wedged between her legs. Jason could feel her wetness through their clothing as she rocked against him. _"Jason please." _She pleaded tugging frantically at his shirt.

Jason pulled back just enough to remove his shirt. Once gone Elizabeth's hands were immediately exploring his skin. He moaned when Elizabeth made contact with his own flat nipples. His mouth came crashing back down on hers. His tongue began plundering her mouth. Elizabeth moaned as Jason reached for her panties.

Hesitantly Jason pulled away the scrape of silk. Despite everything in him begging to just take her Jason knew better. He wanted this to be as pleasurable for Elizabeth as possible.

Once her panties were gone Jason gently touched her slit. He was pleasantly surprised to find her already wet for him. Jason watched her closely as he grew bolder in his touches. When he eased a finger inside her Elizabeth tensed just for a moment. _"Do you want me to stop?"_

"No. It feels good."

"If you want me to stop all you have to do is say the word."

"I know. I trust you Jason."

Jason was touched by the faith Elizabeth had in him. It made him all the more determined to make the experience good for her. Slowly he moved his finger in and out of her tight channel. After a few moments Jason added another finger.

Elizabeth was surprised by the feeling that flowed over her. Her hips began to rock automatically. Jason went back to kissing her body as the pleasure began to build. Elizabeth arched her back and cried out as her orgasm hit her. _"That was amazing."_

"It only gets better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"What are you doing here?" _Lucky asked when Robin walked up to him.  
_  
"Well it seems to me we have a common problem."_ She was already scheming and she would need some help to pull her plan off, she thought Lucky was the perfect ally.

_"Really?"_

"Aren't you the least bit angry that Elizabeth just betrayed you that way?"

"You have no idea about my relationship with Elizabeth." Lucky snapped.

_"I know she's married to Jason and not you."_

"Not for long."

"My thoughts exactly."

"It sounds like you have a plan." His interest was now piqued, she seemed just as determined to make that so called marriage dissipate.

_"I do. Maybe you'd like to help me?"_

"Well if it gets me back what's mine I think we could work something out."


	26. Chapter Twentfive

Rating: M/NC17 for sexual content.

AN:

AN:

And now what you've all been waiting for. LMAO 

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five**

_"So what do you think of my plan?" _Robin asked after she had laid it all out for Lucky.

_"I think this might actually work. When do you want to do this?"_

"As soon as possible."

Lucky smiled at her anxiousness. The stupid girl really had no idea who she was aliening herself with. _"How about tomorrow?"_

"Sounds perfect." Robin told him confident everything would work out the way she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"I don't know if I can survive if it gets too much better."_

"Oh I think you'll survive. Not only that but you'll be begging me for more." Jason said smirking as he watched her beautifully flushed face. He brushed his lips against hers pulling away when Elizabeth responded.  
_  
"Jason, please."_

"Shh. Just relax. Let me take care of you." Jason whispered touching Elizabeth's body gently. Standing up he removed the rest of his own clothing and grabbed a condom from the nightstand before settling between her legs. He placed soft kisses to neck as her hands roamed over him.

Elizabeth had never see anything as magnificent as her husband. Part of her ached to paint him but most of her was content to just enjoy looking at her husband. She always knew Jason was amazing after all she had taken care of him last winter. But nothing prepared her for this. Hesitantly Elizabeth ran her hands over his chest and back. The muscles rippled and flexed reacting instantly to her light touch. Elizabeth gained a sense of power as she explored Jason's body. She finally reached his throbbing member.

Jason groaned as Elizabeth wrapped her hand around him. She pumped him slowly gaining confidence with each stroke. Jason shut his eyes tightly allowing the pleasure to wash over him. He had never felt anything so wonderful. Elizabeth's soft unsure touch had him ready to go over the edge_. "That's enough." _Jason said his voice gruffer than he wanted. He pulled her hands away from him and crashed his mouth back into hers.

Elizabeth easily let herself get swept away by the kiss. She moved her legs restlessly brushing against his arousal. Jason tore his mouth away and moaned. He placed wet kisses down her neck before moving away. She whimpered and reached for him. Then she saw what he was doing.

Jason's hands shook slightly as he tore the foil wrapper. He wanted her so much that had almost forgotten. He rolled the latex down his length. Then settled back between Elizabeth's legs. As he slowly eased into her wet core Jason placed soft kisses to her lips. Jason held himself still letting Elizabeth adjust. She was so wet and so tight Jason had no idea how long he would last. When Elizabeth began to move restlessly under him Jason thrusted gently.

Soft moans of pleasure soon filled the room as they moved together. Jason's mouth roamed her body eagerly. Elizabeth's hands ran over his chest and then down his back. Jason's thrusts picked up speed as Elizabeth moved under him. She was so beautiful that it was sending him into overdrive. The harder and faster he moved, the more Elizabeth begged for. He would have been worried he was being to rough if it wasn't for the look of ecstasy on her face. Jason felt his release approaching but he needed Elizabeth to come with him. He moved one hand to her clit and strummed it.

Elizabeth cried out as she plunged over the crest. Jason watched the emotions play across her face for a moment before having his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his short blond hair. _"I love you."_

"I love you too. Let me move I must be crushing you."

"No. No stay. I like holding." Elizabeth said tightening her arms around Jason.

_"Okay but just for a minute. Are you okay?" _Jason asked concerned he had been too rough.

_"I'm amazing. I never thought sex could be this way."_

"Making love, Elizabeth. We made love."  
_  
"Is there a difference?"_ Elizabeth asked crinkling her nose up.

_"Yes. A very big one." _Jason smirked kissing her nose softly. "Let me show you."


	27. Chapter Twentysix

Rating: M/NC17 for sexual content.

**AN:**

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six**

Elizabeth sighed as the hot water ran over her body. This morning had been amazing she and Jason had spent most of it in bed. He had thoroughly showed her the difference between having sex and making love. Finally, Jason's cell phone rang interrupting them. _"I have to go."_

"Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked anxiously as Jason closed his phone.

_"Yeah. I just need to supervise this shipment. I love you."_ he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.  
_  
"I love you too."_ she whispered with a smile.

_"What are you going to do today?" _he asked softly as he smiled into her beautiful blue eyes.

_"I think I'm going to paint. I suddenly feel inspired." _Elizabeth smirked with a wink.  
_  
"Have fun. How about I bring dinner home?"_ Jason asked as he pulled on his boots.

_"Scared of my cooking?" _she asked with a raised brow.  
_  
"No. I just want to relax with you."_ he said shaking his head no.  
_  
"Okay. Be careful."_ Elizabeth said softly, her heart overflowing with love for Jason at that moment.  
_  
"Don't worry I will."_ he assured her with a smile as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted by a gush of cool air. _"You're home early."_ she said with a smile as she looked up at Jason as he stepped inside the shower with her.

_"I finished with the shipment. Besides I missed you."_ Jason said softly as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

_"I missed you too."_ she whispered when the kiss ended.  
_  
"Mmmm. How about I wash your hair?" _Jason asked grabbing the bottle of shampoo. He poured an amount in his hand; then began to lather her dark brown locks.  
_  
"This feels so good. I may have you do this everyday." _she purred as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure of his touch wash over her.

_"It would be my pleasure." _Jason said as he rinsed her hair. He then repeated the process this time with the conditioner. The more Jason touched Elizabeth the more he needed her. His erection was now fully hardened almost to the point of pain_. "Oh baby. Can you feel what you're doing to me?"_ Jason asked pulling her bottom against him.

Elizabeth gasped she felt Jason's arousal. Desire began to course through her body pooling at her center_. "I want you."_

"I want you to." Jason said turning her to face the wall. When Elizabeth attempted to turn around Jason stopped her._ "No. Like this. Trust me it will feel even better."_ Jason said already panting at the thought of taking her this way.

Elizabeth was trembling with anticipation by the time Jason's mouth descended on her body. He kissed and nipped at her shoulder as if he was starved. One of Jason's hands wrapped around her left breast while the other sought out her slick folds. Two fingers were buried deep inside her as his thumb found her clit. Elizabeth cried out as Jason quickly sent her spiraling over the edge.

Jason knew her legs were about to give out so he wrapped one arm around Elizabeth's waist. He parted her legs with his knee._ "Just relax."_ he whispered near her ear. In the next instant, Jason's thick shaft was sheathed in her wet center.

Elizabeth moaned as Jason began to move. He felt even bigger like this. Even though she did not think, it was possible her coil was already winding tight as her orgasm built. Elizabeth arched her back as the pleasure grew.

The fluttering of Elizabeth's walls told him that neither of them were going to last long. The sensation of the water along with the position was just too much._ "I love you." _Jason said softly his voice slightly muffled. His thumb once again began to work Elizabeth's clit until she exploded around him. Jason thrust twice more before she milked his release from him as well.

_"I love you too."_ Elizabeth said her cheek resting again the cool tile wall._ "Did you remember dinner? Because I'm suddenly starved."_

Jason laughed as he helped Elizabeth out of the shower. He had no idea that marrying Elizabeth would be the best decision he ever made.


	28. Chapter Twentyseven

**AN:**

Okay good news bad news time. Good news I updated. Bad news well you'll see. Just trust me. I do have a plan.

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

Jason opened the door to Kelly's allowing his wife to walk through. _'His wife.' _Jason thought in amazement. Having a wife was something he never really considered being possible. Part of him thought anything normal was out of reach because of his job. Elizabeth however shattered that idea.

Since they began making love Jason couldn't get enough. The littlest thing had him completely aroused. That was the main reason almost no one had seen either of them in about two weeks. Jason only left the house to work. Elizabeth not at all. They only reason they had come to Kelly's was they needed to eat.  
_  
"So what are you getting?"_ Elizabeth asked him already anticipating his answer.  
_  
"My usual,"_ was his only response which she knew consisted of no actual food.

_"Jason you cannot live on coffee. You have to eat food."_

"I do eat. Just not breakfast."

"Please? Just this once for me. I'll make it worth it." Elizabeth pleaded with her husband, hoping he would do as she asked.

_"That's blackmail."_

"I know. Is it working?" The smirk that appeared on his face was enough for her to know it was but she still wanted to hear him say it.

_"Fine. I'll have some breakfast."_

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin watched the couple talking to one another. It sickened her that Jason was falling for her little girl act. She wasn't going to give up though. Robin knew that Jason still loved her. She was the only reason he could even feel anything.

This was all Carly's fault. If that stupid bitch had just stayed away none of this would be happening._ 'Damn her.' _Robin seethed. She was next on her list for paybacks. Right after she dealt with Elizabeth Webber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth just finished eating when Robin approached the table Jason immediately tensed. The memory of Elizabeth crying over Robin's cruel words was still too fresh in his mind. He knew the other woman was hurt but nothing gave her the right to treat his wife that way.

_"Hello Jason. I was hopping we could talk."_ Robin said simply as she walked up to the couple's table.  
_  
"I have nothing to say to you."_

"So Elizabeth told about our chat. I'm not surprised." Robin said suddenly feeling very powerful.

_"Go away Robin. I'm having breakfast with my wife."_ Jason snarled hoping she would get the hint and leave.

_"It's fine Jason she doesn't worry me. I wanted to run by my studio anyways."_ Elizabeth cut in as she stood to leave.

_"I'll meet you there. And don't forget to take Johnny with you."_

"I won't. Don't be too long." She kissed him goodbye and turned to leave.

_" Elizabeth,"_ he called causing her to turn back to him,_ " I love you."_

"I love you too." She smiled as she turned again and walked out the door.  
_  
"Pathetic."_ Robin mumble under her breath. _"Was that to prove some point?"_

"I maybe guess in part. What do you want Robin?" Jason was pissed and it showed in his tone. Robin pretty much forced his wife to leave so they could talk and he really wanted nothing to do with it.  
_  
"A chance to explain. I love you, Jason. I never stopped. And I know you Jason, you love me too. What ever you think you feel for Elizabeth it isn't love."_

"You know nothing about my relationship with Elizabeth." He was getting angrier with every word she spoke claiming she knows anything about him and his Elizabeth is laughable at best but at this point he was just ready to leave.

_"I know about her helping when you were shot and you felt like Sonny betrayed you. You forgave him and I know you'll forgive me too. I bet that winter was when you started to feel more for her. Am I right?" _She took Jason's silence as a yes and continued. _"That's what I though. What you're feeling isn't love Jason. It's obligation and loyalty. I know it's easy to confuse the two but all you are going to do is hurt Elizabeth."_

"Are you done? Because I've heard enough. I'm not some child Robin and I will not put up your attitude anymore. You don't love me you want to control me. That isn't going to happen anymore. I married Elizabeth because I wanted to not for any other reason. I'm sorry you haven't moved on but I have. You need to leave me and especially Elizabeth alone." He seethed as he stood reaching for his wallet to pay for breakfast.  
_  
"Are you sure she feels the same way?"_

"What do you mean? Robin what did you do?" His anger subsided briefly and the fear and worry for Elizabeth came through his words.

_"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure Elizabeth wouldn't bother us."_

"And? You need to tell me what you've done now." The anger returned full force as he walked closer to her.

_"I asked Lucky to help me. He's supposed to distract her while..."_

"You what? Are you insane? I swear to god if Elizabeth gets hurt because of you're stupid stunt I will make you pay." He lifted his hand toward her just before he rushed by her and ran out the door to find Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth hurried along the docks. As much as she loved watching the snow it wasn't as much fun to walk through. Just as Elizabeth made it down the stair she heard a loud thump. Turning around she didn't see Johnny as she expected. Instead she saw Lucky_. "What do you want?" Her distaste for him obvious in her tone._

"Now is that anyway to speak to me?" Lucky asked coldly. Elizabeth took several steps back before Lucky grabbed her arm. _"I just want to talk."_

"I don't have anything to say to you." Elizabeth spit as she struggled to free herself from his grip.  
_  
"Then listen. Jason doesn't love you, Elizabeth. He has no idea what love even is. I know things between us haven't been good..."_

"Good? You've been jerking me around for months."

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just been so confused since I've come back. That's over now." Lucky started to sound almost remorseful of what he had done to her.

_"I'm happy for you."_

"Don't you see this could be a new start for us."

"No it can't. I'm sorry Lucky but I don't love you anymore. I love Jason." This was the first time she had admitted this to Lucky and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her, that was when she felt his grip around her arm began to tighten.

_"You love Jason?" _Lucky mocked_. "How can you love that... that thug? What is wrong with you?"_ Lucky demand as he gripped Elizabeth's arm even tighter.

_"Lucky let go you're hurting me." _Elizabeth said struggling to break free. For a moment she did but Lucky yanked on her hair. He pulled her back to him and forced her to her knees.

_"That's too bad because you need to learn a lesson. No one just walks away from me."_

"You're starting to scare me." She was more fearful now and tears were pooling in her eyes.  
_  
"Good you should be scared you stupid bitch. How dare you embarrass me?" _Lucky yelled pulling out a knife.

_"Lucky please put that down. I know you're angry but you don't want to do that."_

"I'm pretty sure I do." He told Elizabeth dragging the tip of the knife across her cheek. Lucky watched the blood flow from the wound for some reason he found it all exciting. He forced Elizabeth to stand ignoring her protests._ "You're mine, Elizabeth. If I can't have you no one will."_ Lucky lowered his mouth to Elizabeth's kissing her brutally.

Elizabeth fought to get away as memories of her rape flooded her brain. Lucky tightened his hold on her hair causing her to cry out. He took this opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Elizabeth panicked for a moment before biting down on his tongue. Lucky cursed and pushed her roughly to the ground . Elizabeth's head hit the wooden planks. The last thing Elizabeth saw just before she lost consciousness was Lucky standing over her with the knife still in his hand.


	29. Chapter Twentyeight

AN:

Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic. A special thank to those who reply.

Kelly

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

Jason raced out of Kelly's ad across the docks. He was almost certain of the path Elizabeth would take to her studio. Jason was almost at Barrister's wharf when he stumbled across the Johnny. The guard was was lying face down in the snow. Jason knelt to check for a pulse relieved when he found one. Immediately however the relief at Johnny being alive turned to fear for Elizabeth. Jason turned Johnny over and began moving towards Elizabeth's studio.

He had just reached the steps when he literally ran into Lucky Spencer. The young man had a knife in one hand and was covered in blood_. "Where you running to? Or should I ask who you're running from?"_

"Go to hell. I don't answer to you."

"See that's where you're wrong especially if you hurt Elizabeth."

"That stupid bitch betrayed me."

"Wrong answer." Jason said his grip on Lucky tightening. He pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial._ "It's me. I need a clean up crew on the docks."_

"No problem. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"You have five." Jason snapped then hung up without waiting for a response. He dragged Lucky down the steps with him. He needed to calm down. Elizabeth needed him and if the blood was hers she didn't have long. _"Where is Elizabeth?"_

"What's the matter you realize you can't protect her. If I could get to her then so can your enemies."

"Where is she you little bastard?" Jason asked again grabbing Lucky by the throat.

_"Under the docks."_ Lucky barely managed to say. Jason punched the younger man in the jaw breaking the bone. He then dropped Lucky racing over to Elizabeth.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Elizabeth. She was partially coved with snow and if Lucky hadn't told him where she was he might have never found her. Slowly Jason pulled her to him. She was unconscious, her cloths covered with blood and snow.

For someone who wasn't supposed to feel anything Jason's emotions were on overload. As badly as he wanted to rip Lucky apart he also was fighting the urge to cry. Elizabeth meant everything to him.

After looking closely Jason realized the stab wound wasn't life threatening. In fact it was in almost the exact same place he had been shot a year ago. He used her scarf to apply pressure to the wound. Jason cradled Elizabeth on his lap simply staring at her face.

When he heard footsteps on the wooden planks Jason looked up. _"What in the hell happened here?"_

"Lucky attacked Elizabeth. Johnny's around the corner. Lucky knocked him out but I think he's going to be okay."

"How's Elizabeth?"

"Not great. Can you handle this? I needed..."

"Just tell me what to with the garbage over here." Francis asked motioning towards Lucky.

_"Take him to that safe house just outside of town."_

"We can't kill him?" the guard asked both disappointed and angry with Jason at the knowledge.  
_  
"Not yet."_ Jason said shaking his head. I want him suffer first."

Francis smirked at the _ "Understood. I'll call the doc make sure he's waiting on you."_

"Thanks, Francis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to Harbor View Towers was short and silent. Thankfully Max didn't say a word when Jason got in the Escalade Jason was in no mood to chat. The truck had barely stopped when Jason opened the door. Carrying Elizabeth in his arms Jason stepped on the elevator. When the elevator stopped Jason was greeted by several people including their doctor. Jason ignored them all walking into his penthouse and up the stairs. He placed Elizabeth gently on the bed. Dr. Haase pushed him aside so he could work._ "So this is your pretty wife. What happened to her?"_

The situation was complicated at best so he opted for the simplest explanation._"Disgruntled ex." _Jason said with shrug.

_"Lucky did this?"_ Sonny asked in disbelief. He had watched Lucky grow up, it was hard to believe he could do this.

_"Robin was involved too. She made sure I was busy leaving Elizabeth alone with Johnny." _Jason said coldly.

Sonny pulled the enforcer out of the room. _"Jason you can't kill her. Mac would never leave us alone."_

"I know and that's the only reason she lives. I do have another plan." Jason told the older man mysteriously.

_"What about Lucky?"_

"He's at a safe house for now. I want to take care of him myself."

"Just be careful."

"I will be. He was right about one thing though. I couldn't protect her."

"Where was Johnny?" Sonny asked concerned about how far Lucky was willing to go.

_"The punk knocked him out."_

"You couldn't have planned for this, Jason."

"I knew Robin was just trying to cause trouble. I should have gone with Elizabeth instead of listening to her." Jason said his voice filled with regret. He would never forgive himself for not protecting Elizabeth.

_"This isn't your fault Jason. I know you care about Elizabeth and would do anything to keep her safe."_

"I love her, Sonny. Things between us have been so good lately... I can't lose her."

"You won't." Sonny said in an attempt to reassure Jason. He hadn't ever seen Jason like this before. After a few minutes of silence Dr. Haase came out of the room.

_"How is she?" _Jason asked the minute the doctor came into view.

_"Your wife is a very fortunate woman. The stab wound wasn't too deep and didn't injure any internal organs. She did lose a lot of blood but I don't think she'll need a transfusion. My main worry is hypothermia. Do you know how long she was in the snow?"_

"Not long maybe fifteen minutes."

"That's good any longer would be harmful. Just make sure to keep her warm. I left antibiotics and painkillers for her. Make sure she takes them, Jason."

"Don't worry I will. Is there anything else?"

"Not for now. I'll be back in the morning to check on her." Dr. Hasse assured both men. He had never met Jason's wife but he could see that the young man cared deeply for her.  
_  
"See? She's going to be fine."_ Sonny said trying to make Jason feel better.  
_  
"I hate that this even happened."_

Sonny placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. _"Go be with Elizabeth everything else can wait for now." _

Jason nodded at Sonny's suggestion. He needed to see Elizabeth. The only way he would be convinced she was going to be okay was to see and touch her for himself. He slipped into the room and immediately head for the bed. Dr. Haase had removed most of her damp clothing leaving her in only a camisole and her panties. Part of Jason hated another man had seen her this way even if it was to save her life.

He brushed the hair from her and noticed how cold she still was. Jason frowned at the knowledge. He stood back up and removed his own clothing leaving only a pair of black boxer briefs on. Once undressed Jason pulled down the blankets and crawled in bed beside Elizabeth. He pulled her as close as her dared being extra careful not to cause her anymore pain. Guilt mixed with relief and love coursed through him. He wanted to believe that this wasn't his fault. Jason wasn't sure that it was true however.  
_  
"Jason?"_ Elizabeth whimpered just barely awake.

_"Shh. It's okay. I'm right here." _Jason said pulling Elizabeth's body closer to his own.  
_  
"I love you, Jason."_ She murmured softly.  
_  
"I love you too."_

"I'm sorry I didn't listen about Lucky."

"That's not your fault." Jason insisted quietly. The idea Elizabeth blamed herself for any of this made him even more angry.

_"It's not yours either. Please don't leave me."_ Elizabeth pleaded with Jason. Part of her knew he was blaming himself and that he was going to pull away. Elizabeth had to stop him.

Jason felt his heart ache at Elizabeth's soft words. He had never felt this deeply about anyone or anything. Jason would be lying if he said the thought of walking away hadn't crossed his mind. It simply wasn't a possibility anymore not after knowing what it was like to love Elizabeth. There was no way he could lose her now.

Elizabeth had easily drifted back to sleep as Jason held her. Her soft body had finally started to warm up. Jason buried his nose in her hair as the realization of how close he came to truly losing her hit him. If it wasn't for sure chance Jason could have lost her forever. Tears quietly slipped down Jason's cheeks as he held Elizabeth tight. He would deal with Lucky tomorrow right now the only thing that mattered was his wife.


	30. Chapter Twentynine

AN:

'Now the time has come for so long. But we'll have just one more chapter. Thanks for doing your part...'

LMAO My son is having a Blues Clues marathon. I hate that blue puppy and her songs too.

Yes this is my last planned chapter. snif Thanks to everyone who has read and commented along the way. A special thanks to my stalkers. I added something special just for you.

Kelly

PS

This chapter contains act of violence. Don't read if you may get offended ect.

Although I have to wonder why you're reading my stuff. LOL

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

Jason stayed awake most of the night as he held Elizabeth. She woke several times during the night with nightmares. Jason would whisper soft words in her ear. It broke his heart every single time she cried. Jason's mind and heart warred with one another. Seeing her in so much pain nearly killed him but he knew leaving her would destroy them both.

The sun was just starting to rise when Jason eased out of bed. He quickly took a shower and got dressed. As much as he hated the idea of leaving Elizabeth, he needed to deal with Lucky and Robin today. The two of them thought they could play games with his life but they were wrong. Jason was in no mood to be lenient with either person. He did however realize that Robin had to be dealt with differently than Lucky.

Jason had just finished making coffee when there was a soft knock on the front door. He opened it to find Johnny standing nervously at the door. _"How's the head?" _Jason asked his trusted guard.  
_  
"Hurts like hell. How's Elizabeth?"_ Johnny said while rubbing the back of his head.

_"Physically she's not too bad. Emotionally though..."_ Jason's voice trailed off as he thought about what could have happened to her.  
_  
"Are you going to handle Lucky today?"_

"After Dr. Haase checks her out."

"I'm sorry, Jason. Elizabeth is like my sister I would do anything to protect her." Johnny tried to explain nervously, he just hoped he still had a job.

_"I know, Johnny. I don't blame you."_

"Can I stay with Elizabeth while you handle things?"

"Sure I think she'd like that." Jason grabbed his cup of coffee and walked up stairs to change and wait for the doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason decided to take care of Robin first. He was going to have to keep his temper in check because the last thing he needed was for Mac to arrest him._ "Jason what are you doing here?"_ Robin asked trying to hide her pleasure in finding him at her door.

_"We need to talk now." _Jason's voice was firm and full of anger.

_"Sure. Mac just left so were all alone." _Robin hinted trying to get Jason to relax.  
_  
'Good.'_ Jason thought to himself._ "You need to leave town."_

"What? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Lucky nearly killed Elizabeth last night. It's a miracle I found her." He explained still kind of hoping she wasn't involved after all they used to be close.

_"How is that my fault?"_

"You admitted to running Elizabeth off, to distract me. That's just not acceptable."

"What Lucky did wasn't my fault." She tried to defend her actions finally realizing this was more a business visit than a personal one.  
_  
"I disagree and that's all that matters. I've killed people for less and I'm sure you know that."_ Jason was now starting to speak a little softer, his threats becoming less subtle.

_"I knew you still loved me."_ Robin said seeming to disappear from reality.  
_  
"Love you? I cannot stand the sight of you. You're stupid and selfish actions could have cost me my wife."_ He raised his voice slightly letting her know he was serious.  
_  
"I know you feel responsible for what happened but..."_

"Shut up, Robin. You have no idea what you are talking about. I am giving you until midnight to be on a plane. And just so you don't try to trick me I'm having one of my men watch you." He realized now that this was not the same Robin he remembered she was more vindictive and seemed to have lost touch with reality.

_"What if I tell my Uncle Mac? You know he'd love a chance to arrest you."_

"You'd have to prove it." Jason said coldly heading for the door. "Remember Robin you have until midnight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the safe house was shorter than usual. Jason didn't want to be away from Elizabeth too much longer. Even though Johnny was guarding her the only way Jason could be sure Elizabeth was okay was to be there himself. _"How is he?"_ He asked as he walked in the door at the safe house.  
_  
"Mouthy. I finally had to tape his mouth shut."_

"So he's still alive?" Jason asked pleased he would get to take care of the job himself.  
_  
"I'm sure Spencer didn't wish he was but he is."_

"Good," Jason told the older guard while putting on a pair of leather gloves. _"Because I plan on making him suffer."_

Lucky was sitting in a small windowless room. Not that it mattered because he was blindfolded as well as gagged. He automatically turned his head when the door opened even though he couldn't see.

Jason usually didn't take pleasure from killing another person. He simply thought of it as part of his job. Killing Lucky however was personal and not business. Jason planned on making sure Lucky paid for all the pain he caused Elizabeth.

Several tools were laid out for Jason on a tray. He picked up an ice pick and rubber mallet before speaking._ "Are you ready to die Lucky because I'm about to kill you."_

"Go to hell. Elizabeth will never forgive you for this." Lucky tried his best to sound unaffected and sure.  
_  
"Elizabeth nearly died last night you pathetic bastard. Do you really think she cares what happens to you anymore?" _Jason walked closer to where Luckey was seated.

_"Elizabeth needs me. I'm the one who put her back together after the rape. If it weren't for me she'd be nothing."_

Jason's anger grew at Lucky's statement. Elizabeth had once believed the same thing. Even now, Jason couldn't understand Elizabeth's reasoning. None of it mattered anymore because Elizabeth was with him and despite what anyone else thought it was her choice.

Finally, Jason was able to push down his emotions. He knew that Lucky was just trying to make him lose control. That wasn't going to happen. Jason placed the ice picked so that it just pierced Lucky's skin moments later; he swung the rubber mallet down on to the ice pick. The silver ice pick easily ramming through both flesh and bone becoming embedded in the chair arm.

Lucky's screams filled the small room as Jason continued to work him over. His left hand was given the same treatment as his right. Soon after Jason once again gagged Lucky. The room was soundproof so Jason didn't worry about being caught. The younger boy's screams were annoying as hell however.

Nearly an hour later Jason was satisfied Lucky had suffered as much as he could without actually dying. He had broken several bones including Lucky's ribs and legs. There was blood covering everything including Jason. The idea of shooting the little bastard appealed to Jason except for the fact it was too quick. Instead, he had another idea. _"I'm done here."_ Jason said to the guard as he walked out the door.

_"What do you want us to do with him?"_

"There's an old cemetery about 5 miles from here."

"I know the one you mean."

"Put him there. Just make sure he isn't found."

"Um... Jason aren't you going to ya know kill him first?"

"Why?" Jason asked Francis coldly.

_"Understood. Don't worry I'll handle everything."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Jason was worried about Elizabeth and knew, he should go home Jason made one stop first. The last thing he ever wanted was for his work touch Elizabeth. It already had far too much. Starting with him being shot and ending with their marriage. Not that Jason regretted any of it. All those things got them to where they were at this moment.

It was bad enough Elizabeth was going to know what he had done. She was a smart woman and knew him so well. Still he refused to come home covered in blood. Thankfully, there was another safe house on the way home. Jason quickly showered and burned his cloths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was still sleeping when Jason entered their bedroom._ "Did she wake up?"_ Jason asked before placing a kiss to her forehead. He was relieved to find it cool signaling Elizabeth didn't have a fever.

_"No. She slept the entire time._" Johnny said glad she was able to sleep.

_"Good. I hate that this happened to her."_

"Don't worry Jason she's really strong."

"I know but I..." his voice seemed full of regret something he was not used to and neither was Johnny.

_"I've never known you to look back."_

"I never did until Elizabeth. Knowing her, loving her it's made me see things differently."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Go home and rest Johnny." Jason told the older guard. _"That's an order." _Jason added when Johnny started to argue. Once Jason and Elizabeth were alone Jason laid beside Elizabeth gathering her in his arms as she slept. _"I love you."_

"I love you too."

"Shh. You're supposed to be resting."

"Don't leave."

"I won't." Jason promised quietly. _"I'm here for as long as you need me."_

"Promise?" She asked sleep heavy in her voice.

Before Jason could respond his cell phone went off. He quickly glanced at the number and realized this was the call he had been waiting on. He kissed Elizabeth softly before moving off the bed and into the hall _"Morgan."_

"It's done." Came the voice on the other end of the phone.  
_  
"Are you sure?"_ Jason was not taking any chances he needed to know it was over.  
_  
"Ms. Scorpio will not cause any more trouble for you."_

"Did you make sure it was clean? I don't want anyone asking questions." He knew it was going to be a hard task considering her uncle was the police commissioner but he trusted his guards.  
_  
"Milo made sure it looked like an accident. No one will suspect a thing."_

"Perfect. Make sure you both lay low for a few days."

"We're heading out for a fishing trip now. How's Elizabeth?" Max asked concerned.

_"Not bad. She's resting."_

"Tell her to get well and I'll see her in a week or so."

"Thanks for doing this Max I owe you."

"No you don't. Elizabeth is like a sister to me." Max said before ending the call.

Jason turned his cell phone off and tossed it on the dresser. He didn't want any more interruptions. He was slightly surprise to find Elizabeth still mostly awake. _"Max says to get well."_

"Is that who was on the phone?"

"Yeah. He and his brother Milo are going fishing. He wanted to check in on you first."

"That's so sweet. I didn't know Max had a brother."

"Yeah he's younger than Max by about five years. Sonny was thinking of offering him a job."

"Oh. Jason?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I'm sleepy."

"I know. It's your body's way of protecting itself. Don't fight I'm not going anywhere I promise." Jason reassured her even though she never heard him. He pulled Elizabeth close and soon drifted off to sleep as well. For now things were peaceful and Jason was going to enjoy being with his wife.


	31. Epilogue

Rating: M/NC17

**AN:**

This is for all my wonderful stalkers who have annoyed me with how I left this fic. Personally I don't give a rat's behind about Robin. She's gone that's all that matters. But this is the final final chapter. No more!

Thanks to Chyna and Dom for their help. This smuts is for you!! LOL

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Epilogue**  
_  
"You should be resting, Elizabeth,"_ Jason scolded her.  
_  
"I've been resting for nearly a week Jason. I promise I'm fine."_

"I know, I know. I just worry about you," he replied.  
_  
"And I love you for it." _Elizabeth said giving him a gentle kiss. _"What's this?" _Elizabeth asked picking up a newspaper.  
_  
"It's nothing,"_ Jason said, trying to take the paper from her. The last thing he wanted was for Elizabeth to learn about Robin.

The room fell silent as Elizabeth read the front page. _"Did you do this?"_ she questioned him.

_"It was an accident. Her tire blew out and she hit a truck,"_ he answered her.  
_  
"Don't lie to me Jason. I know you were angry that she helped Lucky."_

"It's..." Jason started to say.

_"Business? No, it's not. Please I need to know the truth,"_ Elizabeth said.  
_  
"I just couldn't let her get away with hurting you. Can you forgive me?"_ asked Jason.  
_  
"There's nothing to forgive. You did what you had to protect me," _she replied.

_"I love you,"_ Jason said pulling her to him.  
_  
"I love you too. Why don't I show you how much?"_

"I don't think we should. You... you're still recovering and I don't want to hurt you," said Jason tentatively.  
_  
"You could never hurt me, I trust you."_ Elizabeth told her husband settling onto his lap. She lowered her mouth to his and kissed him firmly. Jason moaned as his desire started to take control. Soon there was a knock on the door, interrupting there intimate moment.

Jason pulled back and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's nose before saying, _"Come in."_

"Sorry," Johnny said when he saw the position the couple was in. _"Sonny said it was important."_

_"Its fine send him in,"_ replied Jason.

_"I didn't mean to interrupt. How are you feeling Elizabeth?" _asked Sonny as he entered the penthouse.

_"Better. Jason has been taking excellent care of me," _answered Elizabeth.

_"I'm glad to hear it. Um... would you mind giving us a minute? I need to speak with Jason alone," _asked Sonny.

_"Sonny I already told you I'm not..." _Jason started to say.

_"Its fine, Jason really. I'm going back upstairs. Why don't you join me when you're done?"_ she said.  
_  
"She looks better,"_ Sonny said.

_"Yeah, I was so scared when I found her lying in the snow. I finally understand how afraid she was last winter,"_ answered Jason.

_"I'm happy the two of you worked things out," _Sonny said.

_"Me too. So why are you here?" _asked Jason.  
_  
"It's about Robin. I take it you read the papers,"_ Sonny said walking over to Jason and sitting down.  
_  
"Yeah."_

"Jason, tell me you didn't have anything to do with it," Sonny asked. He really didn't want to believe that Jason had done this to someone they had both been close to. Sonny also knew that Jason would do anything to protect the woman that he loved.

_"What makes you think I did?" _Jason asked trying to avoid answering the question.

_"Because I know you Jason. I know how you feel about Elizabeth. Not to mention the fact Max has disappeared,"_ Sonny answered.

_"He went fishing with Milo," _Jason said somewhat coldly.

_"Max hates fishing," _replied Sonny.

_"What do you want me to say Sonny? Elizabeth could have died because of Robin. You didn't think I was just going to let that go did you?"_ asked Jason.  
_  
"What if Mac starts to suspect something? What then?" _asked Sonny.

_"He hasn't and he won't. The papers said it looked like an accident and no one seems to be questioning that,"_ replied Jason.  
_  
"For now."_

"Are you mad because I protected my wife?" snapped Jason.  
_  
"I'm mad you disobeyed orders and went behind my back," _answered Sonny heatedly.  
_  
"I understand that, but this wasn't business and you know it."_

"I know, I know. It 's just..." Sonny started to say but let his voice trail off.  
_  
"I know Sonny. This won't come back on us I promise. How is Brenda handling it?" _asked Jason.

_"Not good. Thankfully she doesn't suspect anything,"_ replied Sonny.  
_  
"I'm sorry I made things harder between the two of you. I'll go see her later,"_ Jason said apologetically.  
_  
"She'd like that. I should let you get back to Elizabeth."_

After Sonny left Jason sat back down on the couch. He needed a moment to sort through everything that had happened. The one thing he was sure of is he didn't feel any regret. He simply did what he had to be done to protect Elizabeth.

When Jason finally went up stairs, he was sure Elizabeth would be sleeping. He was surprised to find her standing beside the window looking out at the harbor._ "Did things go okay with Sonny?" _she asked.

_"I don't have to leave,"_ he told her.

_"I'm happy to hear it, but that isn't what I meant," _she said.

"Things are fine between me and Sonny," he replied.  
_  
"I was worried he might…,"_ she said letting her voice trial off.

_"He understands,"_ Jason, said pulling her against his body. _"You should be resting."_

"Only if you join me," Elizabeth said suggestively turning in his arms.

_"Elizabeth we can't," _Jason tried to tell her again.  
_  
"We can't?"_ she questioned.

_"Okay we shouldn't," _Jason told his wife stubbornly. Elizabeth smiled at his words but didn't respond. Instead, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth onto Jason's. It took only a moment for Jason to respond. His hands moved from her side to caress Elizabeth's face tilting her head back for better access. His tongue parted her lips and plundered her mouth.

Elizabeth moaned before pulling away. _"Are you sure you want to stop?"_ she asked teasing him.  
_  
"I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth," _he replied seriously.

_"You could never hurt me Jason."_ She whispered her lips barely touching his skin. She slowly, purposely kissed her way down neck. _"Strip."_

"Eliz..."

"I said strip Jason. You said you wanted me to feel better. Well making love with me will make feel so much better."

"Baby I..."

"Please." Elizabeth pleaded softly as her hand ran under his shirt.

It was the please that finally made Jason give in. Elizabeth could see the shift in his eyes. Jason pulled back just far enough to rip off his shirt. He tossed is somewhere across the room before pulling Elizabeth back to him. The soft material of her robe was driving him crazy. _"I love you so much."_ Jason said his voice filled with emotion. He knew exactly how close he came to losing Elizabeth. Now he wanted, needed to show her exactly what she meant to him.

His lips brushed against hers over and over only slightly deepening the kiss as they moved towards the bed. Jason gently laid her down and opened the sash of her robe. He was both pleased and surprised to find Elizabeth completely naked. _"Beautiful." _He murmured against her porcelain skin. He placed soft kisses over her body tying desperately to ignore the bandage covering most of her left side. Instead, Jason made his way to her nipple sucking on first one then the other.

Elizabeth arched her back and ran her hand through Jason's short hair. She loved the way his mouth felt on her body. His fingertips were travailing over her skins creating sparks of pleasure throughout her body. His moth covered hers kissing her deeply just as his hand roamed even lower on her body.

Jason parted her moist fold and eased one finger inside her. It always took him off guard how responsive Elizabeth was. As he stroked Elizabeth, her soft moans and pants filled the room. He knew she was close and while he wanted to give her that, he wanted to be inside her more. Reaching for a condom Jason sheathed himself with the latex. Ignoring Elizabeth's whimper as he pulled away Jason thrust his hard cock inside of her.

They both moaned at the feeling of once more being connected. Jason held still giving Elizabeth a few moments to adjust before pulling nearly all the way out. His eyes met Elizabeth's as he plunged back in hard and fast. Elizabeth arched her back and begged for more begging which Jason happily complied with. He felt as if his control was gone the more she begged the harder and faster his thrusts were. If it was for the look of pure pleasure on her face Jason would have been worried. As they neared completion, one of Jason's hands moved to her clit. He manipulated the tiny bundle of nerves until Elizabeth convulsed around him in orgasm. He thrust twice more before crying out her name in ecstasy.

Jason collapsed on top of Elizabeth both physically and emotionally spent. He almost immediately tried to move away. _"Don't go. Stay for just a few more moments."_ Elizabeth pleaded her arms wrapping around his body.  
_  
"Elizabeth, baby I'm too heavy."_ Jason said kissing her gently

_"Please? It feels so good."_

Jason finally relented. He knew he would of course and so did Elizabeth. _"Just for a moment. I love you."_

"I love you too." Elizabeth said running her hand down his sweaty back. She loved lying with Jason reveling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She had never felt more at home or at peace in her life.

True to his word moments later, Jason rolled them over. His arms tightened around her body as they both began to drift off. When Jason came back to Port Charles, he knew he wanted to be with Elizabeth But he never hoped for this. And certainly not this soon. Jason would not change a thing though because he had everything he wanted right there in his arms.


End file.
